


All's Fair in Love and War

by Reina1505



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Beta Wanted, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Established Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué, Established Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gen, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Behavior, Protective Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus Scamander, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smitten Gellert Grindelwald, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Spies & Secret Agents, Squib!Newt, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1505/pseuds/Reina1505
Summary: As the line between the Muggle world and Wizarding world is getting thinner and thinner in the modern era, the Ministry of Magic around the world is forced to make new regulations and an entirely new section to accommodate the new change in both worlds. They create “Muggle Agents” underneath the Auror section.Newt, being a Squib, took the offer to be one of them to pay off his animal (and magical creatures) shelter plus small vet clinic and his tuition in veterinary and zoology while also wanting to be an independent person in both worlds. Newt ignored the fact that Theseus was so happy to have him working in the Ministry like him and he could protect him anytime.Little did he know, he had caught the attention of a powerful dark lord.Rated M for implied sex scenes and perhaps possible triggers in the future, but mostly is still rated T/T+(tags and rating may change and/or add in the future)
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Qíng, Leta Lestrange & Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 25
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea...weirdly came to be in a form of dreams. I sometimes get continuation dreams and will remember it even after waking up for some odd reasons I can't explain in physiological way, even all my psychology textbooks can't explain it as well. After going around and around about these dreams, I realized it can be a good fic idea, so I wrote it down. I hope you guys like it and please let me know if you guys like it in comments.
> 
> Before we start, I need to explain the difference of veterinary in US and UK. It appears that UK only needs 4 to 5 years of study in one of 8 schools for veterinary while in US, it takes up to 8 years to be a licensed vet. I don't know much of the details because I'm not from either UK or US, everything I know about these are from internet and my friend's experience who was taken course to be a vet tech.
> 
> unbetaed like usual...

Everything in the world was always changing, for the better and the worse.

The Wizarding world always tried to keep their world hidden from the Muggle world as long as the wizardkind walked on the earth, they couldn’t afford to have another event like the Witch Trials happened again. However, as both of the worlds moved forward to the modern era, the line between worlds was getting thinner and thinner. The Ministry of Magic around the world had to change as now dark wizards and witches were also working together with muggles and even using muggle technology for their crimes. They had to change and thus, they created an entirely new branch underneath the Auror branches for this type of crime.

Muggle Agents.

These agents were hired from muggle siblings of Muggle-Born families and squibs who want to be in the wizarding world. Their jobs were to be the guide and/or information gatherer for the Aurors to hunt down dark wizards and witches who used muggle technology or dealing their business in the muggle world. The Aurors could even use their house as a rendezvous point for them if they agree for it. Through this, they received the same protection as their wizardkind counterparts.

It was for the better, for the new and ever-changing world.

~0~0~0~

Newt had enough with this entitled and arrogant kid.

He had been working in this family vet clinic ever since he graduated from Royal Veterinary College while he’s part-time studying zoology major. The vets who owned this clinic first were sweet old couples and they treated everyone like family. That’s until they decided to retire and inherit the clinic to their kid who just recently graduated from the same college like him and got the license. Unlike the parents, the kid was so entitled and rude to the point most of veteran staff were quit or forced to quit when the kid didn’t like some of the staff.

Someone like Newt.

For some odd reasons, the kid hated him and decided to make his workplace as miserable as possible until Newt had enough with everything. He managed to hold on for another 2 years to finish his zoology course before quitting for good. However, there was a new problem. Even though he was in full-internship for both courses, he was still in student loan debt, adding more finance problems with his animal shelter and house rent as well as other expenses.

It didn’t help so much when he’s a Squib too.

Newt was born from a wizard father and a muggle mother, however only his older brother Theseus had magic while he didn’t have magic which made him a Squib. His father wanted to leave him and his mother for giving him a Squib, but Theseus refused to follow him and thus left behind as well. While Theseus went to Hogwarts, Newt went to local muggle school for education, in which he found his love in veterinary.

Even though both brothers were in different worlds, Theseus still loved him and became overprotective towards him, even more especially after their mother passed away due to cancer when Newt was still in secondary school. Ever since then, Theseus supported his education in the muggle world while their father still took care of Theseus's tuition in Hogwarts. However, their father pretended that Newt never existed nor he’s his son because of his Squib status. Theseus was so disgusted by him for his treatment towards Newt to the point he refused to go to his funeral when the extended family informed them of his death. He almost refused the family deed if Newt didn’t talk through him.

As soon as Newt was 17 years old, he decided not to rely on Theseus anymore and moved permanently to the muggle world with his occasional visits to and from Theseus.

Newt studied hard to be a vet, his dream job, while also thinking of getting an animal shelter too. Newt still lived in their mother’s house and finally got his animal shelter plus small vet clinic after saving for it for a long time, but now he didn’t know if he could afford it all.

Then, Newt remembered the job opening for Muggle Agents.

Theseus had been pushing Newt to enter the program for his own safety and benefit, especially now that Theseus was promoted to be the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in the British Ministry of Magic. His house would be protected with magic wards as the agents were treated as equals and he could own compact magic devices, the latest magic technology of their kind, when it could be illegal to own outside the wizarding world.

The best part was that the agents were paid in either muggle or wizard currency, or half-half.

Newt was thinking to repay Theseus since he had been taking care of him all this time, even after Newt permanently moved to muggle world, but Theseus refused it when Newt spoke up about the job opening in one of his weekly visits.

“This is your money, Newt. You don’t have to repay me for everything I did for my own brother.” Theseus argued back to Newt.

“But… I feel like I owe you so much…” Newt tried to argue back at him.

“Sigh… How about this?” Theseus sighed tiredly. “We have a raid the other day and many magical creatures and muggle creatures need a place to be rehabilitated before being released to the wild.”

“Really? How are they?” Newt sounded worried about them. He always loved all animals, including the magical creatures he always read from Theseus’s textbooks and other books that Theseus brought for him. That’s why he’s a vet in the first place.

“Not really good.” Theseus chuckled a bit that Newt’s attention was on the magical creatures he mentioned. “It’s pretty large packs of various magical creatures and muggle creatures, so it’s quite a problem to house them temporarily for rehabilitation. I’m thinking to ask you to house them for rehabilitation and now it’s possible since you will be a Muggle Agent.”

“You mean… I can take care of magical creatures too?”

“If you’re a Muggle Agent, it’s possible as they are there as support for Aurors in the muggle world.” Theseus carefully explained. “It’s kind of a plus point if the Agent is a Squib, because they understand and see both sides. Since this is still a brand new branch, the Ministry are trying to hire the Squibs first before the muggle relatives of muggle-born witches and wizards.”

“Well… I’d love to, but my lack of magic…”

“The monthly salary can be paid in both muggle and wizard currency right? You can buy magic devices to fill the lack of magic.”

“But those are expensive!” Newt argued hard, knowing how expensive those were just like their muggle technology counterparts.

Thanks to the technology advance in the muggle world, the wizarding world started to combine and experimented magic with similar muggle technology to invent entirely new ways to use magic for wizardkind. Now there was an entirely new job as a magic engineer to create or invent magic technology, even all the magic schools around the world were offering “Magic Engineering” and “Magic Coding” as new selective programs.

“I will help you pay them, my salary as the Head is good enough to support both of us.” Theseus offered it like usual.

“Uhm… I will refuse it.” Newt still argued back. “You just entered engagement with Leta Lestrange, Theseus. You need to be financially good to support your own family.”

“And you’re my family too, Newt.” Theseus gently said it. “Let me support you too, you’re never been a burden to me. Forget about that man already, he’s never been a father. A father will never ignore the existence of a son even though he has no magic.”

“......Thank you, Theseus.” Newt quietly cried a bit, happy that he’s never entirely alone.

“Please smile, little one. You look better with smiles and animals.” Theseus cooed Newt like a mother cooed the crying son to smile. It made him smile as well.

“Alright, we will travel to the Ministry tomorrow. I will help you to submit the form and accompany you in the testing as well.”

~0~0~0~

Newt passed the written tests for now, he still had to get a good score in the trial run.

Theseus couldn’t do the trial run since they’re brothers, so it had to be someone else. Theseus had an Auror named Marian Bells, an experienced Auror and sometimes her missions were in the muggle world due to her status as Muggle-Born witch. Her partner, Violet Sterling, was a pure-blood witch who knew very little about the muggle world. They also turned out to be Theseus’ classmates during their Hogwarts years, so they did him a favor for this.

“Just relax, younger Scamander.” Marian reassured him cheerfully. “We don’t bite.”

“I think you will.” Violet said it flatly. “You will bite anyone who’s tasty enough for your taste.”

“You know I only bite you during our ‘passion hug’ in bed. You know you like it~” Marian quickly flirted back at her.

“Are you guys….” Newt asked it unsure.

“Yep, we’re dating for 5 years now, ever since we graduated.” Marian cheerfully announced it. “Do you think Thee-Thee will send someone who can eat you up on the spot?”

“Knowing how overprotective he is, I bet he will crucio them before they even touch a single hair of yours.” Violet said it almost boredly.

“What's it like?” Newt asked shyly. “Being Theseus’s classmates and...studying in Hogwarts?”

“Well, there’s only two words that perfectly describe Thee-Thee until now. Vi-Vi, describe Thee-Thee in two words!”

“Two words? Brother complex.”

“And?”

“Perfectly snob.”

“Also perfectly strict too, especially when Thee-Thee was a Perfect and Head Boy.”

“Well, you pranked him regularly with Tobias for the duration of him being the Perfect and Head Boy just to annoy him.”

“Yep~ That was a good time indeed~”

Newt just chuckled to how Theseus’s former classmates were roasting him right in front of him.

“Anyway…” Violet fake-coughed to regain Marian’s attention. “Shall we begin the trial run? It’s only for 24 hours afterall.”

“Oh yeah, we should.” Marian stopped the teasing and went back to her semi-serious tone. “By the way, younger Scamander is too call you, can we call you Newton?”

“Oh, Newt is fine.” Newt smiled shyly at them, which made them gulped a bit.

“Gonna say… I wouldn’t mind dating you if I’m not gay at all.” Marian jokingly said it.

“Well, I was straight until you made me gay.” Violet teased it lightly. “Perhaps Newt can make me straight again.”

“Noooo~” Marian hugged Violet in fake-desperation, in which Violet just chuckled at her. Newt also couldn’t help, but chuckled as well as he was taking them to the Tube.

All three of them talked together, mainly Marian who did the talking as she was quite a chatterbox while Violet was more like her brake and censorship on some topics that’s “sensitive” in some ways. Violet was quite interested in the muggle education that Newt had been taking until now, Marian was kinda sad with the fact she couldn’t go into the same school with all her childhood friends. However, she didn’t regret it as Hogwarts was a great school in-and-out.

Newt took them to various places around London, places according to the trial guiding places on the trial note. Newt patiently taught Violet how to use Tube correctly like “muggle” and read the Tube maps to get into places around London. Newt also took them to his mum’s favorite cafe for lunch and Violet was surprised about muggle food.

“It's not quite far from what we eat in the wizarding world…” Violet quietly said it between her small bites. “But this tastes surprisingly much better.”

They didn’t forget the desserts as well and Violet loved the carrot cake so much.

“Even the desserts are quite different.” Violet said it so happily. “It’s kind of different from cauldron cake or pumpkin pastry, but this has its own appeal.”

“This cafe is so great, Newt!” Marian was beating with happiness. “I think I will take Vi-Vi on a date here next time. It’s out of the trial run, but please show us the popular dating spots too!”

“I...don’t know those spots…” Newt shyly admitted it.

“You never date?!” Marian half-whispered half-yelled. “Please don’t tell me you’re still virgin too!”

“Marian!” Violet quickly hushed her. “Please ignore that one, it’s not appropriate.”

“Thank you, Ms. Sterling…” Newt was embarrassed after that. “As for dating… Well, I dated a few men before, but we hardly got into second or third dates as I’m always busy with my internship and part-time jobs. Oftentimes, we broke up within a month or so because they felt like I didn’t love them enough to spend more time together.”

“Poor Newt~” Marian came over to him and hugged him tightly. “You’re such a sweet guy~ You don’t deserve them at all!”

“Sorry, but...did you just say ‘dated a few men’?” Violet pointed it out curiously.

“Err….”

“No wonder why Thee-Thee wanted us in the first place!” Marian realized it loudly.

“Marian, quiet down.”

“Sorry, I’m terribly sorry.” Marian gave Newt an apologetic smile. “But it does explain why he really wanted us to do the trial run.”

“Theseus knows you’re gay, and we’re gay.” Violet smartly pointed it out. “Not to mention we’re in the relationship as well.”

“Thee-Thee’s overprotectiveness and brother complex run deeper than we’ve expected.” Martian realized it with a comically surprised face.

“My status as Squib, our mother’s early death and our father’s poor treatment towards me are all the main factors of those…” Newt admitted it sadly. “Sometimes, I feel like a burden for him.”

“You’re very lucky to have a magical brother that cares for you so much.” Violet spoke up almost harshly. “If you guys belong to a pure-blood family, especially one of those pure-blood families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, you will be forgotten completely and they disown you completely. At least be grateful a bit.”

“Violet, you’re too harsh on Newt.” It was weird to see the role reversed between them, with Marian stopping Violet from talking a bit harshly.

“I’m so sorry, Newt…” Violet quietly apologized.

“It’s okay, Ms. Sterling. It’s my fault too.” Newt quickly said it, feeling bad for making her feel bad like that.

“... Violet’s youngest sister is a Squib like you, despite being in a pure-blood family.” Marian quietly said it, already sounded weird without her usual nicknames and cheerful tone. “Her family quickly disowned her completely and Violet has been looking for her ever since she became an Auror. That’s why she rebels against them and breaks her engagement with Nott as soon as she graduates.”

“I see…” Newt said it in an understanding tone.

“She crashed my place as soon as she cut all her ties with her family and the rest is history.” Marian explained almost cheerfully as hugging Violet lovingly.

“I've never been so happy in my life.” Violet smiled lovingly at Marian. “Now, I’m looking for my sister with Marian’s help.”

“Good luck in your search, Miss Sterling.”

“Call me Violet, Newt.” Violet said it gently. “And thank you.”

“Anytime… Miss Violet.”

After they finished their meals, they continued their trial tour with Newt as their guide. Newt showed them important locations and some sight-seeing as Newt wanted to share with them about some spots he thought to be perfect dating places for the couple. Finally, they had dinner and this time, Marian would pay for the dinner as her thank you and took them to a fancy italian restaurant that she and her family had been going to ever since it first opened.

It was a pleasant dinner affair until Violet was hiccuping and her face was red.

“*hick*The coffee... *hick* is good…” Violet was hiccuping while trying to hold on a normal conversation.

“Did we order alcohol?” Newt asked in confusion.

“No?” Marian was a bit panicking to see how drunk Violet was.

“I’m sorry, but this lady has ordered 3 cups of Irish Coffee.” A server came over and told them.

“Fuck!” Marian cursed loudly. “I think we better go back to your place now, Newt.”

“Do you think...Miss Violet drank it without knowing it?” Newt asked almost fearly.

“I guess so. I bet she thought it’s just ‘Irish-style coffee’ and didn’t know there’s alcohol in it.” Marian quickly paid the tab and Newt helped her keep Violet standing and walking.

“Miss Violet is weak with alcohol?”

“One glass of wine and she’s almost half-drunk.”

Newt quickly caught the cab as Violet wasn’t in condition to travel in train or wizard way, plus it was getting late already. Newt gave up his bed for Violet and Marian while he took the couch. He insisted on it and Violet was already fast asleep, so Marian had to take it. Newt didn’t get cold that night since he had Finny, his 3-year-old Newfie who was a graduation gift from Theseus, sleeping with him on the couch and snuggled together.

The next morning, Newt prepared breakfast and aspirin for a hangover, which Violet took as soon as she saw it on the table. Newt had his fair share of taking care of hangover friends, so he prepared a nice breakfast for hangover.

“Newt, I’m so terribly sorry about last night…” Violet apologized after finishing the breakfast.

“It’s okay, it’s my fault too for not warning you about Irish coffee.” Newt apologized as well.

“At least, let us wash the dishes. You had been our guide for a day and even cooked a nice breakfast.” Marian offered while gathering the dishes. “And we don’t take no for this.”

Marian pulled out her wand and non-verbally casted a spell which made the dishes and dirty pan to clean themselves while Violet pulled out M.M.T (Multifunctional Magic Terminal) or just terminal from her O.M.D. (Optimized Magic Device) to give her trial report of Newt’s performance as muggle guide. Newt made tea instead for both of them, which Marian took while playing with Finny and Charlie, his rescued Maine Coon cat.

“And done.” Violet announced gladly as she closed the terminal. “C’mon, we still have some work to do in the Ministry.”

“Aw, I still wanna to play~” Marian whined while hugging Finny and Charlie. “Can you say no to these faces~”

“That’s...not gonna work on me.” Violet smacked Marian lightly and grabbed her collar to drag her.

“Well, I put on some good words on you after everything you’ve done to us, Newt.” Violet told Newt while grabbing her and Marian’s jackets. “I bet you will pass the test and you will be a Muggle Agent before you know it.”

“Until next time, Newt.”

“See you later, Newt~ Maybe we can have a double date if you find the right man~”

With that, they disapparitied in a heartbeat. Finny and Charlie didn’t find it shocking as they had experienced it from Theseus’s weekly visits. Newt sighed, but he felt a bit happier than before. He never had a magical friend at all or someone magical to talk with other than his own brother.

Newt knew from this moment, his life would change.

~0~0~0~

“Newt sweetie, I’m here for another drop-off~”

Marian’s cheerful call broke his concentration of treating a sick tiger and jaguar. Marian carelessly walked into the basement and almost got herself quite a shock because she accidently walked into the lion enclosure. Good thing they were just surprised with a sudden human’s presence while they were healing from their wounds and traumas.

“What is it this time, Marian?” Newt asked after letting go the tiger and jaguar to their respective enclosures.

“Magical creatures. Some bowtruckles, fairies, and unicorns.” Marian told her as she showed him the magic containers.

“Alright, let’s move to another basement then.”

It had been 3 years since Newt became a Muggle Agent with his station as “Animal Shelter and Treatment”. The supervisors were kind of impressed with his vast knowledge of magical creatures despite being a Squib and his veterinary skill, so they allowed him to shelter and treat them until they were strong enough to be released in the wild. Ever since then, some Aurors began to drop-off the animals and magical creatures they found from raids to him for shelter and treatment, more often than being a guide.

Theseus was so happy that Newt passed and became a Muggle Agent, which made Newt effectively earning higher social status in the wizarding world than just a second-class citizen. Theseus wanted to give Newt some magic devices as gifts for becoming a Muggle Agent, but Newt stopped him before going too far. In the end, Theseus brought him his personal OMD in the handphone version and a couple of important and essential magic devices to support Newt in treating magical creatures.

Newt also finally met Theseus’s fiance, Leta Lestrange, when they were getting the magic devices for him. Leta was a year younger than Theseus and also in different Houses during their Hogwarts years, but it didn’t stop them from interacting with each other and eventually falling in love before Theseus graduated. Leta was a beautiful and intelligent woman, a woman who was perfect to be with his perfect brother.

They became friends real quick and Theseus was more than happy to see Newt gained a sister-in-law in Leta. Somehow like Theseus, Leta was a bit protective to Newt mainly because she was worried about his well-being and not because he’s a Squib.

“How’s everyone in the Ministry?” Newt asked casually as he let Marian out from the enchanted shed.

There were two separate enchanted spaces for magical creatures and wild animals, he didn’t have enough spaces for both rescued pets and wild animals in his muggle shelter. That’s why Newt asked Theseus to enchant a closet for the wild animals and the basement for magical creatures.

“Good as always.” Marian cheerfully said it. “But some idiots dared to challenge Thee-Thee again, I think Violet told me that they were sent to the hospital within 30 minutes.”

Newt just sighed tiredly, knowing fully well why it happened in the first place. It started when one of the Aurors came to Theseus to ask his permission to marry Newt, which he didn’t take it fully well and issued a duel. Ever since then, the Aurors who wanted to date or marry Newt would meet their end in Theseus's duels. It somewhat became an almost daily routine in Auror Office to witness Theseus’s duel with the Aurors.

Theseus and Leta became more protective than before, especially since that time.

Andreas, one of the Aurors, flirted shamelessly to him after he once dropped a rescued dragon for him to be taken care of to the point Newt was so uncomfortable to be alone with Andreas. He slipped love potion on a drink one day and Theseus found out since Newt was suspicious about the drink. Safe to say that Andreas got Theseus’s wrath, along with Leta’s subtle wrath as well, and a prison time in Azkaban.

“They never stop huh.” Newt sighed tiredly.

“I don’t think they won’t… Your brother tries to protect you from pure-blood families afterall.” Marian sighed sadly.

Newt still remembered that Theseus once got approached by a pure-blood wizard wanting to have Newt as his “mistress”, a good label for “sex slave”, since he wouldn’t get to be in better position than to be his “mistress” since he’s just a Squib. It raged Theseus so hard that Theseus almost killed him in a duel if Leta didn’t snap him back. However, Leta used her family’s power to crush his family’s reputation, adding more salt to the wound.

“I think Thee-Thee begins to regret having you as a Muggle agent now.” Marian jokingly said it as she set the unicorns free in the unicorn enclosure.

“It’s his fault as well for pushing that to me.” Newt joked back as he checked on the unicorns. “Despite that, I’m happy with everything I have now. I have my own animal shelter and vet job, even though it’s for both muggle and wizard.”

“Maybe it’s time to find you a partner.” Marian suggested cheerfully. “I can set you up for a blind date.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Newt rejected it. “I don’t think anyone in the wizarding world will want me since I’m a Squib.”

“Not for those Aurors who dueled your brother.”

“They probably want the same thing with that pure-blood wizard… Just a sex slave to satify their desire.”

“Well, you don’t know that.” Marian debated with Newt. “Maybe you will find someone one day.”

“Well, maybe, Marian… Maybe one day.”

And that day came sooner than anyone, even Newt, could expect it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this weird fic idea had received quite a liking :D And now, it's their first meeting~
> 
> And somehow.....I'm listening to Disney romantic songs while writing this chapter and Tangled's "I See the Light" song came up and it suits almost perfectly....
> 
> Unbeated like usual

Newt mentally cursed at himself.

The rent for his animal shelter got increased again for the second time this year. Newt always knew the owner was quite greedy with money and suspected he was part of the mafia or something else that’s too fishy. He couldn’t get a better location than the current one he had, his small vet clinic and animal shelter were just 2 blocks from the nearest train station and bus station and then a couple of train and bus stations to the downtown, quite a prime location and also just a 10-minute walk from his house too.

Even with his income from his small clinic and his payment as Muggle Agent, the rent would be too much for his savings, especially he often treated pets of homeless people for free and took care of abandoned pets and feral animals. Now, his expenses were now torn between everyday groceries, rent, paying off student debts, as well as medicine and food for animals. Medicine and food for magical creatures were on different expense as he could only use wizard currency obviously. He didn’t want to sell his mum’s house just for the sake of living in a smaller and cheaper place, that house had too many memories about his mum.

“I hate to do this, but I will try to ask the owner not to increase the rent anymore.” Newt quietly said it to anyone, but to Finn and Zeke while thinking of the new pets in his house.

Finn got a young friend in Dave, a 1-year-old fisky Siberian husky who almost got euthanasia after the family couldn’t handle raising a big and hyper-active dog and Newt stepped in to accept him. Charlie found a mate in Tulip, a beautiful Norwegian Forest cat, and Newt needed to confirm if she was pregnant or not before he could neuter both of them. Lastly was a wolfdog named Zeke, found with many wounds before Newt rescued him. He had made a full recovery now and became a protective guard dog to him.

“Wish me luck, guys.” Newt said his goodbyes to Finn and Zacky behaved well by his side. He didn’t forget to put on the “Will be Back Soon” signs for both his vet clinic and agent service, but he kind of expected to have one of them waiting in the waiting room when he got back.

The owner just lived in a shady apartment just a couple blocks from his vet clinic and animal shelter. It’s not like he lived in a dangerous street, but in a fairly normal street and the apartment was lavish with 2 guards on the front.

“Who are you?” One of the guards asked with full authority.

“I’m from the vet clinic nearby, I need to see Jonathan Hughes.” Newt announced, trying his best to stay brave and not scared of the guards.

The guards looked at each other before one of them went inside the house to what to do with him and the other one kept an eye on him and Zeke.

“Boss said you can come in. He’s not so ‘busy’ at this moment.” The guard said it while smirking. “But the dog stays here.”

Zeke growled at him.

“Down, Zeke.” Newt commanded Zeke. “Sit, Zeke, and wait for me.”

Zeke sat down in a well-behaved manner and whined pitifully before the guard escorted him to meet their boss.

“Ah, good to see you again, Dr. Scamander.” Hughes welcomed him as the guard opened the door for him.

Jonathan Hughes was a typical white male guy in his 40s and also a huge metro jerk. Newt didn’t like him very much, so he limited his interactions with him. Plus, he was mean to Finn who was just a gentle giant and nurse dog, along with other animals in his shelter.

“What brings you to my doorsteps, Doctor?” Hughes asked almost seductively as he poured whiskey to 2 glasses. “Care for a glass of whiskey?”

“No thank you. I don’t drink.” Newt was always reluctant to accept drinks from other people ever since Andreas tried to put Love Potion in his drink.

“Shame. It’s ‘62 Dalmore.” He took a sip before gesturing to Newt to sit down on the other side of his table.

“Mr. Hughes, why did you raise the rent for the second time in this year?”

“Straight to the business, Doctor.” Hughes just drank the whiskey almost in lazy matter. “I’m losing money on your location since you use it as an animal shelter as well. It’s not a good business for me if I want to rent it again or sell the land. Not many people are fond of animals afterall.”

“You’re planning to sell it?!” Newt yelled unknowingly.

“Eventually, there’s some buyers that’s interested.” Hughes smirked in victory. “The size is good enough for 3 more townhouses, so some developers are interested in the land.”

“... Are you planning to kick me out?” Newt asked quietly and carefully.

“These people aren’t the most patient people, Doctor.” Hughes still smirked. “I’m assuming you won’t be able to pay the rent sooner or later and I can kick you out in a heartbeat when it happens. I never expect it will be this soon.”

“You…”

“I can give you a chance though.” Hughes stood up from his seat and walked slowly to Newt’s side. Newt became tense when his hand grabbed his chin in not-so-gently matter.

“I will let you keep your little animal shelter and vet clinic if you agree to warm my bed every night.”

“No thank you.” Newt slapped his hand away from him and quickly stood up. “I’m not selling my body to a jerk like you.”

“Do whatever you want, Doctor. You will end up in my bed one day.”

“Have a good day, Mr. Hughes.” Newt stormed out without looking back.

Zeke was happy to see him, but growled as soon as he sensed Newt’s foul mood before running at his side as they both were leaving the apartment. Newt was really in a foul mood that he needed his coffee at his favorite small cafe, alongside puppacino for Zeke.

However, Zeke suddenly went in full alarm when they took a turn at the corner.

“What is it, Zeke?” Newt asked carefully as Zeke was growling and in guard mode. He was growling at the dark alley.

Newt gulped in fear and was about to take the leash when he heard a faint groan. He took another step to the dark alley and noticed there was a man groaning in pain. Uncaring his fear and foul mood, Newt quickly rushed to the man.

“Hey, hey! Are you alright!” Newt shouted at him while shaking him to keep him awake. He finally noticed blood all over his left arm and shoulder. “I will call an ambulance!”

“No! No hospital!” The man managed to shout at Newt and grabbed his hand that’s holding his handphone. Newt was a bit taken to hear his accent, it was so foreign from the usual ol’ British accent.

“But you’re bleeding!” Newt argued back in worry.

“No...hospital…” The man finally passed out and Newt feared he was losing too much blood. He checked his pulse and it’s faint.

Newt made a decision to take the wounded man to his house right now.

~0~0~0~

The man was a wizard.

Newt recognized the wounds on the spot, Theseus had the same wounds like this wizard was having which he told him that he got it from his line of work. Let’s not mention he had a wand as well as a weaponized OMD, the OMD that’s modified to focus more on attacking and healing spells rather than household and/or communication spells and took a shape of muggle weapon like handgun to conceal the usage, which was used as the backup weapon in case the wand was taken or broken. It was similar to Theseus’s weaponized OMD, perhaps it was the older model or something like that.

His upper arm was bleeding so much due to splinching away part of his upper arm, he remembered that Theseus once told him the accident during his sixth year on his Apparition Class when a student almost lost his leg after splinched himself during the lesson. According to Marian’s story, Theseus also had an accident in that class as well, but he didn’t tell him since it was an embarrassing moment for him. Newt knew he wasn’t qualified to treat humans since he’s a vet, but he knew the basic knowledge of it and this was an “emergency situation”.

Newt quickly grabbed a potion called “Essence of Dittany” and some bandages. The man passed out from the blood loss, but the pulse was normal as soon as Newt gave the potion on his wounds. He pulled out his surgery tools to pull out the bullets from his wounds before giving more potion. For the last touch, he used the OMD’s healing charm to finish off the remaining small wounds he had.

After 2 hours of taking care of his wounds, the man was sleeping on his bed with all his wounds attended nicely. Newt looked at the time and realized it was the time to feed the animals and the magical creatures, perhaps Marian or Violet was there to drop off some animals or magical creatures again. Leaving a small note and some fruits and water for him, Newt left the man sleeping in his bedroom.

“Charlie, Tulip, and Dave, keep an eye on him alright?” Newt quietly and gently told the cat pair and the hyper-active husky before going out with Zeke by his side as always.

Newt was slightly relieved to see no Aurors dropping by to drop off some animals or magical creatures, but some pet owners were waiting for him. Newt carefully treated their pets while keeping up the pace because he had another “sick pet” waiting at his house. After bidding the last pet owner a goodbye, he put on the “Closed” sign and quickly fed the animals and magical creatures as well as treating the sick too.

Newt came back in record time with Finn and Zeke. Finn quickly went to Dave to play together in the backyard while Zeke still accompanied Newt to the bedroom. Newt opened his bedroom door as quietly as possible in fear of waking the man.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Newt was surprised the man was already awake and currently reading a random novel he had in his bookshelf. The fruits and water were already gone.

“Where am I?” The man asked curiously.

“My house.” Newt answered gratefully. “You gave me a scare with your splinched wound, I almost didn’t know if I could heal it.”

“You’re a wizard?” The man asked tightly.

“No, I’m a Squib.” Newt shyly admitted it. “I haven’t lived in the wizarding world ever since I was little, my father was too ashamed to have a Squib as a son and kind of kicked me and my mother out of the house. Even so, my brother still wants me around.”

“A Squib…” The man trailed off. “Such a shame, but a good thing as well.”

“...why?”

“You’re beautiful…” The man said it gently. “It’s a good thing that nobody knows such a hidden gem here. Good Heaven, how many people will ask your hand in marriage if you’re a wizard, or maybe God himself wants one of his angels back already.”

“That’s...That’s nice of you….Tha-Thank you, Mr…” Newt stuttered from the praise.

“Gellert.” The man said it gently. “Call me Gellert.”

“I’m… I’m Newt.” Newt shyly introduced himself with a shy smile.

For the rest of the evening, Gellert told Newt stories about him. He was from Germany, studied in Durmstrang Institute before dropping out after an incident, and now he was travelling wizard-merchant. He had to explain he didn’t do illegal stuff when Newt gave him a suspicious look. Newt was more interested with the fact there’s another wizarding school beside Hogwarts and Gellert told him there were more wizarding schools out there beside Hogwarts, like Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and Castelobruxo in Brazil. Newt expressed quietly that he wanted to see it all one day, which made Gellert smile a bit at his enthusiasm.

Gellert was such a gentleman and patient to Newt when he was taking care of his wounds. His pets were a bit alarmed and highly curious with the strange man in their house, but they soon warmed up to him after Gellert spent time in his house to heal his wounds.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to St Mungo's Hospital? It's a hospital for wizardkind...” Newt kind of asked him on their third day while preparing their breakfast.

“Your treatment is good enough for me, my dear.” Gellert replied lazily. “Or you want me to be out soon?”

That’s-That’s not what I mean!” Newt stuttered in panic. “I’m… I’m just worried about you.”

“Don’t be, Liebling. I’ve taken more deadlier wounds and poisons than these.” Gellert gave him a reassuring smile. “But I never have someone take care of me. It’s...kind of refreshing.”

“I-I see…” Newt looked away from the handsome man to hide his red face. “It’s...fine also to have someone waiting at home...other than my pets I mean.”

“It seems we both are lonely people.”

“Maybe that’s why we meet.” Newt replied in honesty.

Newt quickly turned away, missing Gellert’s small amused smile.

~0~0~0~

It’s nice to take a break once a while, especially with someone like Newton.

Gellert never foreseen his meeting with Newton in any of his future visions, as if fate suddenly decided to intervene. Now that he’s here in his visions, suddenly he was everywhere. Him taking care of animals along with magical creatures too for his surprise and amusement, his smile when his favorite dog or cat patient came in to visit him in his vet clinic, his hard work to take care of every single rescued pets he kept in his animal shelter, his happiness when one or some of them went to their forever homes.

Somehow, it looked like he was shining in the starlight and his world had changed.

All these years, he was leading his revolution for the greater good and creating a benevolent global hierarchical order led by wise and powerful witches and wizards. He fought many people who came after him, and also persuaded people to join his cause. He raised power and feared all around the wizarding world, with America on the top of his agenda because he needed to conquer the reign Dark Lord and his men who had been reigning America for the longest time. Either fought him or persuaded him, he would have America as well.

That’s until he was captured by MACUSA.

A very talented Auror and her Legilimens sister discovered his doing in New York and captured him before dealing more damage to New York and MACUSA. However, MACUSA couldn’t hold him for a very long time as he managed to turn some Aurors into his side and helped him to escape. While hiding in England to plan his next move in conquering America, he caught in the fight with Aurors and got himself badly hurt.

Which led him into his meeting with Newton.

Being a Squib, he didn’t know anything about what happened in the wizarding world related to international crimes. Even though Newtown claimed he still had his magical brother around, he didn’t find any Daily Prophet newspapers around his house, only a couple of books related to magical creatures hidden away from muggles. There were also some household magical devices too, but those looked like muggle devices and concealed nicely to avoid being seen.

Whatever it was, It’s nice to have someone with no ulter motive or waiting for his next move at every moment, someone who genuinely cared for him and saw him for who he was. He was a pure and gentle soul, unlike him. Even so, he was drawn to him as in he finally saw the light in this fog world.

He thought his heart was already frozen, but it seemed Newton managed to warm his heart.

~0~0~0~

Newt never felt this happy before.

It had been a week and half since Gellert was in his care and his wounds were healing nicely. However, Gellert didn’t look like he’s in a hurry to come back to whatever his work was and he looked content to stay at his side. Newt loved having him around, but he felt selfish if he wanted him here even though he was fully healed.

Newt was waiting on the desk when Hughes and his men came to visit.

“Doctor, your rent will be in 5 days.” Hughes said with a smirk. “An old friend of mine wanted this land to build his business here as soon as possible, he doesn’t mind it’s formerly an animal shelter.”

“But the rent isn’t due for another 2 weeks!” Newt yelled in anger.

“Too bad for you, Doctor.” Hughes was still smirking. “But you can still come to warm my bed, perhaps I will pay nicely for it.”

“This isn’t the corner of Smith Street…” Newt snarled bitterly.

“You will be, dear Doctor.” Hughes took Newt’s chin by force. “And when it happens, I will be the one who picks you up there and keeps you like a common whore.”

Newt yanked back in bitterness. “Get. Out.” He snarled it full of venom.

Hughes just shrugged, but his face was full of smug and victorious. “Better pack up quickly before I consider to throw everything out, including your precious rescued animals.”

Newt didn’t feel like taking any patients after that encounter. He put on the “Closed” sign, took Finn and Zeke on their leashes, and walked back home. He didn’t forget to check on the animals and magical creatures and fed them before walking back home in tears.

“Newt...Newton…” Gellert sounded so worried to see Newt in distress and sadness. “Liebling, please tell me what happened.”

Newt let out his emotion as he told Gellert everything, including what happened the day before Newt found Gellert bleeding. His eyes were in tears to notice Gellert’s tight face.

“Jonathan Hughes…” Gellert sounded dangerously menacing.

“Don’t. Don’t go after him.” Newt almost begged. “You know what happened to the wizard who hurts muggle. You will be thrown into Azkaban and I…”

Newt couldn’t finish his sentence, a bit embarrassing to say that he couldn’t see each other if Gellert was thrown into Azkaban for hurting a huge jerk like Hughes.

“It’s alright, Liebling… Everything is alright…” Gellert whispered to him gently. “I will take care of this… I will take care of you…”

“What…”

“But it seems it’s time for me to go back to my work.” Gellert announced suddenly. “Taking care of this requires me to come back to my work.”

“You...are leaving me?” Newt asked quietly, almost afraid to hear his answer.

“Not entirely, Liebling.” Gellert gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m still around since I have my business in London, but my work is in the odd hours. Show me your phone OMD.”

Newt pulled out his phone OMD and Gellert entered something in his phone OMD.

“This is my owl contact. You can text me or call me anytime you want.” Gellert gently told him. “Perhaps we can meet again….someday.”

“But...you won’t hurt Hughes right?” Newt was still worried that Gellert would go after that son-of-bitch.

“I can take care of him in my line of work…” Gellert reassured him. “It happens to be that one of my clients is an old friend of his… I can do something about him through there.”

“....Alright.” Newt finally let it go, trying to believe everything would be alright.

“We will meet again soon, Liebling.”

~0~0~0~

3 days later, Newt received a strange mail to his house and it was the deed of the land where Newt had his animal shelter and vet clinic. Then, Newt saw on the evening news that Hughes and his men were captured by the police for some crimes he didn’t really care of, but one of the crimes that Hughes had was sexual harassment and sexual violence from the evidences coming from his female staff.

Newt had a feeling it was Gellert’s doing.

“Gellert, I just saw the news and I received the land’s deed.” Newt called him. “Are these your doings?”

_ “It is, Liebling.” _ Gellert’s smooth voice replied smoothly.  _ “I told you I will take care of you.” _

“It’s...not illegal right?”

_ “Oh, Newton…. I have my ways to...handle certain many things.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are confused, Grindelwald was still captured by MACUSA, but Tina and Queenie were the ones who captured him instead of Newt since he's Squib and thus not going to New York and didn't know Dumbledore. The events on the first and second movies are still happening, only in modern era.
> 
> Also, Newt doesn't know that Gellert is the wanted Dark Lord since Theseus never talks about his job with Newt to protect him. If you're asking "He's a Muggle Agent right? Should he know about the international crimes in the wizarding world?", the answer is no he doesn't really have to. In the Muggle Agent categories, there's "Information Gatherer", just like the name they gather informant information and/or documents for Aurors to know the situation in muggle world. These agents are usually muggle relatives or Squibs who are hackers or working in news stations or government offices, any places where some of the news can be remained hidden away from public eye. They know the news from both sides thanks to their job. Newt's station is more like "Animal Control and Treatment", so he doesn't have to know everything that's happening in the wizarding world...unless it's the state of emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....got into new fandom that's recently popular thanks to new chinese tv drama that's also on netflix right now. I already knew this long before the tv drama, but I watched it and re-read the Light Novel and the manhua for the second and third time. I'm still a bit salty about how they had to removed many critical moments about their relationship due to China Censorship, but it's still a good tv drama.
> 
> Enough with my rant, enjoy the chapter~

Newt was beyond confused.

Ever since Hughes was in jail for his crimes and the land deed was his, his vet clinic and animal shelter had received more money than before. Some anonymous and generous donations were made for his vet clinic and animal shelter, which helped him so much. Since there was no rent to pay off, Newt managed to fix up his shelter and got better food and treatment for the rescued pets, he even managed to buy a piece of land next to his shelter for more spaces for dogs to play.

Although, Newt found it suspicious that he could buy it at a cheap price.

Because of that, Newt managed to hire some helpers to help around. Credence was a young man with an awkward and timid personality because he was raised by a cruel woman who adopted him, but he found comfort with animals and thus he wanted to work with Newt after he escaped from his horrible adopted mother. Newt felt pity to see such a promising young man was in this miserable state, so he hired him to take care of the rescued pets when he was “busy” with other things.

Nagini was a pleasant and quiet woman, a little bit timid as well. She had a good working attitude, so Newt hired her for front desk and secretary. It was the right time as well because he needed someone to schedule things and looked after the clinic. Nagini told him that she previously worked in a really bad environment circus as a performer, but she managed to escape from them and look for a place to work and live.

To his amusement, Credence and Nagini were friends that found comfort and love in their escape from their miserable life to London.

“Things are much better now.” Theseus commented with a smile after Newt finished the story. “I’m sometimes worried that you will be overworked with things in your vet clinic and animal shelter, plus your agent job as well.”

“You’re the one who hasn't visited for a while, brother. Are things in the department alright?”

Newt hated to admit that he missed his brother, but he didn’t express it because he didn’t want to guilt-trip Theseus. His job alone and engagement with Leta were already playing a big part of his life, adding him was like adding more burden for him. At least, Newt knew that Theseus was glad to have Newt as Muggle Agent, so they were working on the same department in a way.

“Everything is alright….in a way.” Theseus suddenly looked grim. “Thank god you’re not in the wizarding world like I am.”

“What...happened?”

“Last year, MACUSA, the Ministry of Magic in America and bit different in Britain, managed to capture the notorious Dark Lord that had been leading revolution around the world for a while. However, he escaped 3 months ago when he was about to be transferred from MACUSA to Europe to answer for crimes he committed. Ever since then, everyone is on the edge and all the Information Gatherer agents are working hard to keep an eye on muggle world activities in case he will attack a major muggle town sooner or later.”

“How about me?” Newt asked a bit curiously. “I’m an Agent too.”

“Your station is different from theirs.” Theseus explained. “If there’s a case of emergency or lack of people, you may have to be a guide.”

“I don’t mind doing that for now.” Newt felt confident, he already did that part of the job several times afterall.

“You still have your animals and creatures to be taken care of.” Theseus argued back. “Your vet clinic and animal shelter are doing great lately, just do what you can do for now.”

“Same with you.” Newt said it gently. “You also take care of yourself out there.”

“Always, little one.” Theseus slightly kissed Newt’s forehead before changing the subject.

“By the way, you look happy lately. Did you find someone?”

Newt didn’t miss the tone of his words, a bit threatening to whoever he thought about.

“Uhm… I’m seeing someone right now, but we’re friends.”

“Really?” Theseus didn’t let it go.

“Really, tell me-”

“I have urgent work to do.” With that, Newt managed to escape Theseus’s tedious interrogation because once he started it, he wouldn’t let him go until he told the whole thing.

He knew Theseus wouldn’t approve his friendship with Gellert.

~0~0~0~

“What’s these?”

“A gift.”

Newt was dumbfounded when he saw six Thestrals that’s brought by Gellert. He knew about these beautiful winged horses and always thought they were so misunderstood. Just because only those who experienced and understood death could see them.

“I’m half-expecting you can’t see them, so I was reluctant to give them to you.” Gellert sounded a bit worried.

“I saw my mum on her deathbed…” Newt told him as he was holding the sadness while recalling the memory. “She passed away when I was in the room while the doctors tried to save her, technically I saw her die in front of me. Maybe that’s why I can see them.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s okay, it has been 10 years every since.” Newt gave him a small smile. “I’m happier now.”

Gellert smiled as he watched Newt gently interacting with the Thestrals. They loved him as soon as Newt approached them calmly and gently. They muzzled at him as Newt was smiling happily to them, Gellert could be jealous if they were people not animals.

“Where should I keep them…” Newt wondered. The basements were used and full of the wild animals and magical creatures the Ministry took after raids. It would be weird to ask Theseus to expand the space and he would soon find out these Thestrals.

“I’m actually prepared for that...in a way.” Gellert showed him a light briefcase to Newt, who looked at it curiously. “I was afraid that you couldn’t see them, so I prepared another gift just in case.”

“Is that.... Compact Living Case?”

It was one of the useful magic tools that’s ever created. Thanks to Extension Charm and various other charms to enhance the weathers and many things like Theseus casted for him, things like light suitcase could be turned into living quarters that could be taken anywhere anytime. Because the charm was heavily controlled by the Ministry, it could be brought when the buyer had the permission carrying it that’s regulated from the Ministry.

However, it couldn’t stop the dark wizards and witches who were masters of charms to make it for their own or sell it in the black market.

“...where did you buy it?” Newt was suspicious for a bit. The suitcase Gellert had was common among muggles, but uncommon for wizard-kinds because they had their own brands. Theseus owned one and he didn’t recognize the maker until he pointed out it was from the wizarding world and not from the muggle world.

“If I want to be honest, this suitcase is the Thestrals’ house when they are with me for a while.” Gellert told him carefully, sensing he somewhat offended Newt. “The seller threw the suitcase as a bonus when I purchased various things from him because it's an older version that he’s owned right now. He also gave the Ministry permission to me, but I need time to change the name to yours.”

“I see…” Newt sounded a bit satisfied with his answer, but it wasn’t over. “Where did you get these Thestrals?”

“I rescued them.”

That caught him off guard as he didn’t expect such an answer. He was expecting an answer like he brought them for him from some merchants or something like that, any answers than that. Having an animal shelter himself, Newt generally preferred to adopt than shop, but it didn’t mean he went against people who wanted pure-breed pets. What he hated the most were the people who didn’t fully commit to having the pet to live with them until the end.

And it seemed Gellert somewhat knew this side of him.

“I...uhm...thank you.” Newt quietly thanked him as he received the Case.

“Anything for you.”

Ever since then, Gellert often brought magical creatures in every chance of visit from him, although most of times he was too busy to visit and sent Rosier, his right-hand woman, to deliver the magical creatures to him. She didn’t stick around too long, but long enough for a nice cup of tea and chat. She even began to visit more after Newt showed her the family of Nifflers that Theseus rescued from their father’s family manor and their babies which Rosier quickly fell in love with.

“I always want to watch this movie.” Newt admitted it happily when he exited the theater with Gellert.

“It's a rather unique romance story.” Gellert added while watching Newt’s happy face. “I believe it’s based on ancient chinese poems?”

“Yep, I can’t imagine how it feels like to wait for someone for 13 years and finally be reunited in the chaos of mystery upon mystery.” Newt said it almost dreamily. “I wonder if there’s someone who can love someone else this deep.”

“There is.” Gellert said it with confidence. “Maybe that someone is closer than you think of.”

“That.... That would be nice.” Newt said it quietly while hiding his embarrassment. “Whoever that is...they’re lucky.”

“Lucky indeed.”

~0~0~0~

“Newt, I would like you to meet someone from my work.”

Newt was surprised when Theseus said it during their dinner. Theseus always did everything to keep Newt away from his line of job, even though he was technically on the same line of job with him. Perhaps not as dangerous as Theseus’s job as a director and Auror, but Newt knew Theseus didn’t want to make him constantly worry.

“Who are they?” Newt asked timidly.

“Percival Graves, the head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, alongside Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein.”

Department of Magical Law Enforcement… Someone with the same position as Theseus.

“Why is someone in the same position as you coming here?” Newt asked curiously. Someone with such a position didn’t always travel far away, unless for a conference every month or so.

“... I don’t want to make you worry or alarm you, but you need to know for your own safety.” Theseus suddenly turned serious. “Remember the Dark Lord that escaped? Some Information Gatherer Agents had informed the Ministry about his sightings around London. This is probably the only chance to catch him again, so the Ministry invited Percival alongside Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein who had captured him for the first time.”

“I see…” Newt looked down to avoid Theseus catching his worry look.

“Because this is their first time in the Muggle side of London, I want you to be their guide.”

“What?”

Newt didn’t expect it.

“Percival is one of my best friends that I met during a conference a couple years ago. He’s stern and firm with the laws, but he’s still a good man with pride and dignity. I actually don’t know much about Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein aside from their combined achievement in capturing the Dark Lord. Nevertheless, I want someone I can trust with to be their guide, so I think you can be the one if you want to.”

Newt was actually a bit bewildered for suddenly having a big responsibility, especially this was Theseus’s friend with the Aurors he didn’t know well. However, he was curious about Theseus and he wanted to know stories from other places, especially places with magical creatures and wild animals.

“Alright, I will be their guide.”

~0~0~0~

Few days later, Marian took a pair of sisters to meet Newt at his vet clinic.

Marian introduced the Auror from MACUSA and her sister who just came to London last night. Porpentina Goldstein was a practical, level-headed woman with plenty of courage and ambition while her younger sister, Queenie Goldstein, was a free-spirited, kind-hearted woman with plenty of mischief and charms. Both sisters were beautiful in their own ways.

“Aw, thank you for the compliment.” Queenie suddenly said it with excitement.

“Huh?” Newt was confused.

“I’m a Legilimens, Mr. Scamander.” Queenie gave him a sexy smile. “Do you know Legilimens?”

“Is it….related to Legilimency?” Newt answered quietly, unsure about it.

“It is, but I’m a natural talent. You’re pretty knowledgeable about charms, Mr. Scamander.”

“Just call me Newt please. Mr. Scamander is my older brother.” Newt gave them a wholesome smile.

“What is your job here...Newt?” Tina asked carefully as she looked around the clinic.

“In the muggle world, I’m a veterinarian and this is my small clinic to care for animals with animal shelter to keep the abandoned pets safe and sound until they find their forever home. In the wizarding world, I’m one of the Muggle Agents who take care of the magical creatures the Aurors came in possession after raids. Due to my older brother’s request, I will be your muggle guide whenever you’re out investigating on this side.”

“How many pets do you have?!” Queenie suddenly jumped in excitement. “Oh, those are beautiful kittens you have there.”

It seemed Queenie saw the feral kittens that Newt recently rescued a few weeks ago in his mind. They were in healthy condition and currently being introduced to humans.

“Queenie, we’re here for work, not sight-seeing.” Tina scolded her sister.

“But it’s not harmful to see these kittens! Oh, there’s also some lovely puppies you have too, Newt!” Queenie pouted comically before seeing the puppies in Newt’s mind.

“Wait until you see the basement where Newt keeps the magical creatures.” Marian added with a playful smirk.

“Wow, there’s a Thunderbird in there right now? That’s Teenie’s House Mascot!” Queenie said it with full of excitement, even Tina caught the interest.

“Well, we can take a look before we go.”

The magical creatures in the basement never failed to amaze the new people who came to see them. Frank the Thunderbird was in a bit of a foul mood, but he quickly calmed down and asked for a cuddle from both Newt and Tina. Marian accidentally let out the Pixies from their cage and she spent about half an hour chasing and catching them with Queenie and Newt’s help. The unicorns loved Queenie and one of them was willing to let her ride on her back for a while.

Tina and Queenie were a bit hesitant when Newt took them to see the wild animals that’s also part of the rescued animals during the raids. They found it “magical in a way” as they never saw these wild animals before.

“There’s more animals in here.” Tina mentioned it when she was holding a baby koala.

“Most here are endangered animals, so I sometimes take the liberty to give them safe places to live and breed before releasing them to the wild.” Newt explained carefully. “There’s also some Muggle Agents who handle these endangered animals, so most of the time they are the ones who handle them while I’m like the backup in case something happened on their sides.”

A beautiful blue macaw flew to Newt’s arm.

“This is Victoria and she’s a Spix's macaw. As for today, her species is declared extinct in the wild, however some still remain in captivity. She and her mate are one of the breeding pairs that’s born in captivity, although she’s part of the released captivity which was captured by illegal pet trade. I contacted one of the Muggle Agents to arrange her mate to be shipped for her to live here.”

“....You’re truly doing such a noble deed.” Tina was impressed. “Maybe even more than us.”

“Every job that saves lives is a noble deed.” Newt debated. “I do what I can do while you can do what you can, even though I will be constantly worried for your safety. Don’t tell Theseus about this please.”

Tina just gave him a smile before returning Victoria to her mate inside the rainforest section. They had their fun with the rescued wild animals until Marian remembered they all should’ve been going in a few hours. Being a forgetful person sometimes, Marian apologized for it before Newt reassured her it was alright.

“It’s just the two of you?” Newt asked curiously. “I believe there’s another one?”

“Oh, you mean Mr. Graves?” Queenie mentioned. “He’s already with your older brother in the Ministry because he has some paperwork to be handled. He wanted us to go first with the guide because we will be on the field more than Mr. Graves, although he will need a guide tomorrow.”

“I see, it seems I will guide you to the Ministry via Muggle side.”

As they travelled through London, Newt noticed that Queenie was more confident walking around muggle city than Tina. She even knew the difference of money currency between the muggle world and the wizarding world when she practically dragged them to buy crepes and paid it with pound sterlings like she’s used to it.

“We actually live in the Muggle part of New York because we’re Half-Blood, but I have a muggle boyfriend and I spend more time with him as my job in MACUSA isn’t like Teenie.” Queenie answered his question that popped up in his mind. “He’s a baker and he sells some of the delicious pastries in New York.”

“Really? I wish I could try it.” Newt sounded a bit excited about it. “What’s your job in MACUSA?”

“I was actually working a desk job in the Wand Permit Office, but after I helped Teenie capture the Dark Lord, I’m promoted as consultant due to my Legimens gift.”

“Wand Permit Office?”

“Oh, that office is charged with the duty of issuing, verifying and maintaining registry over wand permits for witches and wizards in the United States of America, both who live there and coming from other countries.” Queenie explained. “Oh, there’s no such office here? And you guys actually keep your wands outside school?!”

“Yep, I don’t know why it’s so different from here.” Marian stated in confusion.

“Guess owning wands here has more freedom than our place.” Tina added in.

“Not really, we aren’t allowed to use magic outside school or in front of muggles before the coming of age, which is 17 years old.” Marian explained. “If we’re found out, we can be jailed for improper use of magic.”

“That kinda sucks.”

“Well, all the measurements to keep the International Statute of Secrecy.” Marian sounded a bit sad. “Although the line is getting blurrier each day.”

No one voiced their opinion as they were all aware of it. Because of that reason alone, the Ministry of Magic had to make a new subdivision to cover a whole new ground and it’s still not perfect even after around 10 years of running.

Marian decided to change the topic and they fell into idle chats until they arrived at Whitehall, where was the muggle entrance to the Ministry of Magic. They went through the Visitor’s Entrance and straight to the Atrium. Marian and Newt greeted some of the workers and asked who was with her and Newt. Some were lingering for a bit too long before Newt told them that Theseus was expecting it, which sent them running in fear.

“Your brother is that fearsome?” Tina asked curiously as she noticed how they feared Theseus.

“Theseus can be….overprotective.”

“Having a cute little brother like you makes everyone overprotective.” Marian exclaimed as she hugged Newt. “I’m allowed to be around Newt because I swing to the other way.”

“Your wife is a beauty, Ms. Bells.” Queenie told her after she saw Violet in her mind.

“She’s the most beautiful woman I ever met~ Sorry Queenie, you have the second place. Nobody can outshine my wife in my eyes.”

Both Tina and Newt had the same feeling that Queenie and Marian would get along so well.

Newt guided them to Level Two, where Theseus’s office was. Some of the Aurors greeted them and they finally met Violet on her way to Theseus’s office. Newt introduced Tina and Queenie to her and Queenie was surprised that she couldn’t read Violet’s mind.

“I’m an accomplished Occlumens.” Violet stated. “But it’s rare to meet someone with the natural ability of Legilimency.”

“I always fail to master that.”

“Because your mind won’t shut up for a second.”

Marian tried to tackle Violet out of her childish anger, but Violet just caught her and practically half-dragged half-carried her to Theseus’s office. Newt knew Violet was quite a strong woman as he witnessed her carrying a young adult lion when helping Newt in his job, but Tina and Queenie were amazed by it. Marian finally let go of her hug at Violet before she opened the door.

The man beside Theseus was a good-looking man with black hair and eyes, wearing elegant and professional clothes. His aura carried off a sense of prim, serious, highly professional and responsible. Tina and Queenie dropped their carefree side and immediately put on their professional side, so he did the same thing alongside Marian and Violet.

“Ah, just in time.” Theseus exclaimed as he went to Newt’s side. “Percival, this is my younger brother, Newt. Newt, meet Percival Graves.”

Newt was suddenly nervous when Graves looked at him up and down before settling his gaze directly at him. He had to look down in embarrassment and tried his best not to see him straight in the eyes.

“I’m Percival Graves, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Graves offered a handshake which Newt took timidly. “Theseus had been telling me stories about you.”

“I-I see…” Newt felt so nervous with his presence.

“Got to say, his stories don’t do justice to how beautiful your look is.”

“Percival.” Theseus reminded him with a warning tone. “I'd appreciate it so much if you can restrain yourself for hitting on my brother, with and without my or anyone’s presence.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Percival let go of the handshake, but the touch was lingering.

“Newt will be your guide during your and Goldstein sisters’ stay.” Theseus told them. “He’s one of our Muggle Agents, he will provide guidance throughout the muggle side of London.”

“Coincidentally, it appears the places of Grindelwald’s sightings in the muggle world are close to where Newt lives.” Tina proposed professionally. “If Newt and Mr. Scamander allow it, we can use his house as our rendezvous point.”

So, that’s why Theseus kind of insisted for Newt be their guide.

“I agree if Newt agrees, it’s his house.” Theseus proposed.

“Uhm…” Newt couldn’t answer it, not like he disliked having someone to stay in his house for a long period of time. Also, Newt didn’t want Theseus to know his friendship with Gellert and he was sure that either Tina, Queenie or Mr. Graves would tell Theseus about him.

“You can say no about it, Newt.” Queenie told him carefully.

“I don’t expect my house to be used as one, so I don’t have an extra bedroom.”

“I have the Compact Living Case just in case, with enough bedrooms and spaces for me and Goldstein sisters.” Percival told him quickly. “You don’t have to prepare a room for us.”

“There’s a nice small hotel near Newt’s house.” Theseus quickly added. “It only takes around 15 minutes of walk. It’s owned by our mum’s best friend, so I’m sure that all of you will receive good treatment.”

“That would be great.” Tina quickly agreed.

“That settles it.”

Newt could see that Theseus looked relieved not to have someone to stay close with him.

~0~0~0~

_ “So, you’re going to be busy?” _

Gellert asked through their daily texting after Newt told him everything that happened today while also not saying a thing about his job as Muggle Agent.

_ “Yes, that’s too bad.” _ Newt replied with sad emoji.

_ “Maybe it's perfect timing.” _ Gellert replied, which made Newt confused.

_ “You’re going to be busy as well?” _

_ “Yes, and I will be aboard for the most of time.” _

Newt felt sad to see Gellert would be busy as well, meaning Gellert would reply to him less and slower.

_ “I will make sure to buy you many souvenirs. You can give me the list of what you want when I tell you which country I am currently.” _

Newt smiled as he read it.

_ “Where are you going?” _

_ “I will be heading to China in 3 days.” _

_ “China?! Make sure you’re alright over there. I don’t know what you can get for me, so you can choose whatever it is.” _

_ “I will keep that in mind.” _

Newt quietly smiled in privacy as he said their goodnight before sleeping peacefully.

~0~0~0~

The next day, it’s only Graves that came which confused Newt.

“Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein are going into investigation with Theseus on the wizarding world.” Graves informed him. “I’m not necessarily needed over there, so I think I can have you to be my guide for today.”

Newt became nervous on the spot, he never guided someone all by himself. Especially someone as good-looking as Graves.

“You don’t...like it?” Graves asked worriedly. “I can quickly arrange someone to accompany us for today.”

“No-Not necessary!” Newt quickly answered. “It’s just-It’s my first time guiding someone without Marian or Violet. In fact, I rarely become one.”

“Rarely?” Graves found it a bit shocking.

“My station is more like Animal Control, I house and take care of magical creatures and wild animals. This is actually my third time being a guide.”

“I see.” He spoke in understanding. “It seems it’s Theseus’ personal request for you to be a guide for me and Goldstein sisters.”

“Yes…” Newt answered meekly. “But I will do my best.”

“I know you will, Newt.” Graves gave him a reassuring smile. “Then, let’s get going. I want to know where you can find this place.”

Newt forced himself to think it’s like the times he’s with Gellert, it wasn’t so hard because Graves was a bit similar to him. He’s asking, not demanding. He’s listening, not telling. He’s genuinely interested in his work, both as a vet and Muggle Agent, and his love for wild animals and magical creatures. He didn’t share the fact he’s a Muggle Agent with Gellert in fear he would stay away from him fearing him reporting for his work.

The only difference was Graves was more stern and professional, almost like Theseus, while Gellert was more carefree and relaxed.

“Thank you for showing around, Newt.” Graves suddenly thanked them after their lunch in a nearby restaurant that Newt recommended.

“It’s not a problem at all.” Newt quickly said it gently. “It’s my job, plus I’m starting to like our conversations together.”

“... No wonder why Theseus is overprotective and fond of you.” Graves suddenly said it quietly.

“Theseus is always like that.” Newt tried to downplay it.

“I have known Theseus for awhile.” Graves gently said it. “If I have someone like you, I can’t help myself but to keep you somewhere safe and sound.”

Newt looked down to avoid his blushing being seen.

~0~0~0~

It truly felt like love in the first sight.

Graves still remembered the young director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from the British Ministry of Magic. Theseus Scamander was a young accomplished man with a great deal of ambition alongside some kindness too. He actually remembered him when he was still the Head of Auror Office when he accompanied a high-profile figure from London to New York for “business talk”. Ever since then, they have had some friendship and strong bonds together.

Theseus mostly talked about his younger brother Newton or Newt, who was unfortunately a Squib. He knew how Squibs were treated, it’s no difference between England and America when it came about, and admired Theseus who always stood up for his younger brother, even went against his father. He always spoke with fondness and longing everytime he talked about him.

One day, Graves finally saw how Newt looked like when a muggle photo slipped past Theseus’s vest when he took him back to his hotel room after being drunk during a business meeting. Graves couldn’t take his eyes off from the picture.

Newt was beautiful and smiling happily while holding the puppies and looked like he was in a vet clinic. The note behind stated that he delivered the puppies safely after the mother got hurt so badly, the mother dog recovered nicely for her puppies.

Graves couldn’t help, but secretly made a copy of the photo and kept the photo for himself. The photo helped him go through some difficult times in his life. Now, he finally met him for real and he felt relieved to have him around. Knowing Theseus, he wouldn’t really let someone to date, and even marry, Newt and he didn’t know if Newt would date an old man like him. He’s older than Theseus by 5 years.

No matter, he would try to court Newt while he’s here to hunt Grindelwald.

He would have him…one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a quite obvious easter egg there~ It's just the glimpse of who we will meet in the future XD
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at [my tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may or may not accidentally crossover this fic....... Let me down on comment section if this accident is welcomed or not
> 
> Unbetaed like usual...

Newt started to miss Gellert’s company, but he had new companions in return.

Tina started to help him around with the magical creatures and she didn’t mind listening to Newt’s rambling about magical creatures and how they affected muggles’ imaginations about mythical creatures in their mythologies, along with their similarity with wild animals. Tina looked genuinely interested in it, Graves also had the same interested look on him when Newt talked about it as well.

Queenie was an amazing cook. She cooked so many meals and always brought it every time she was here to visit or for a guide around London, Newt even invited her to visit his house to learn recipes together. Unlike Tina who was more focused on the investigations, Queenie wanted to shop souvenirs for herself, Tina and her boyfriend.

Newt also learnt about Queenie’s muggle boyfriend as he accompanied Queenie in her shopping. His name was Jacob Kowalski, he was formerly a soldier before he retired after 2 campaigns overseas. He took a loan to open a bakery, which was his dream since he discovered his love in baking after he returned. However, his fiance left him because of it, but he found Queenie instead.

Their love story sounded like it came straight from a fairytale.

“It’s so nice to have such an attentive boyfriend like yours…” Newt murmured it almost dreamly, but Queenie still managed to overhear it.

“Oh, Newt. Thank you.” Queenie hugged him, all together with the shopping bags.

“Are you by any chance in a relationship?”

“Uhm...not really.” He didn’t know what to say about his and Gellert’s relationship. Gellert made him comfortable and Newt genuinely loved being with him.

“What do you think about Teenie?” Queenie asked with a teasing tone.

“Ti-Tina?!” Newt sounded a bit panicked. “She’s...nice. I like her.”

“How about Mr. Graves?”

Newt looked away to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh, you’re like  _ like _ Mr. Graves?” Queenie sounded astonishing.

“N-No! I feel comfortable and safe with him, almost like Theseus. It’s...It’s always nice to be around him.” Newt tried to deny it, but felt like he was digging a bigger hole.

“Newt… Do you have a crush on him?”

“... I don’t think so.”

Even though Graves made him feel like that, Gellert actually made him want to be with him all the time. Graves was like a steady rock in the storm while Gellert was like a dragon that’s soaring in the sky.

Newt didn’t see the complicated look from Queenie.

~0~0~0~

For some reasons, Graves started to gift him with many things.

He brought him many gifts, like books and trinkets. Newt almost felt guilty to receive such gifts, especially expensive ones, but Graves said he didn’t mind spending money for him. One day, Graves gifted him a pair of Puffskeins, which Newt loved so much, but he didn’t know where to keep them in his house and so, he housed them in the magical beast basement.

He couldn’t tell he had a magical suitcase full of magical creatures that Gellert had gifted. He didn’t want to get questioned about his permission to own it as the permission hadn’t had his name yet.

Graves wanted to get him a half-cat half-Kneazle as a pet, but Newt refused because his house already had 2 dogs, 2 cats and a wolfdog. He also couldn’t afford to have birds as pets because of the cats as well. Graves settled with the Puffskeins, although they would be in the basement surrounded by the magical creatures.

“It seems Percival had taken an interest in you.” Theseus suddenly mentioned it during dinner.

“Really?” Newt asked a bit curiously.

“Sometimes you can be so dense.” Theseus sighed.

“If you’re talking about his gifts, isn’t it his way to say thank you?”

“I don’t think it’s not.” Theseus sighed even heavier. “I think he fancies you.”

Newt almost choked.

“Bloody hell, you seriously don’t realize it?” Theseus sighed tiredly.

“I never...consider it.” Newt answered almost embarrassingly.

“... You don’t fancy him?” Theseus asked almost in a serious tone. “Or you fancy someone else?”

“It’s...Well…”

“I know you’re not telling me about something.” Theseus pointed it out. “You always touch your thumb whenever you’re being confronted and then trying to come up with a lie, or nervous about something.”

“It’s...more like… I don’t know if I fancy him or not.”

“So, you have someone!”

“I’m not!” Newt tried to counter it.

Theseus sighed at him. “If it’s Percival, I don’t mind it.”

“Huh?”

“I know Percival for a few years, I know he can take care of you much better than those men who are just lusting after you.” Theseus told him in a serious and careful tone. “I’m worried about you, I want you to have someone who can take care of you and protect you.”

“I...uhm…”

“Percival is a good man and he fancies you.” Theseus gently told him. “At least, consider his feelings. I won’t force you if your feelings aren't mutual.”

“....what if I fancy someone else?” Newt quietly murmured.

“Really? Who is it?” Theseus asked, almost in alarm.

“....nobody yet.”

Newt quickly finished his meal and went to prepare the dinner for his pets, leaving Theseus wondering.

~0~0~0~

Newt couldn’t help, but noticed that Gellert was gone for a few months already.

Gellert had been visiting China, Japan, Korea, France and Belgium in the past few months. Every text he sent was him talking about his business and what kind of gifts he should get for him when he came back to London. Newt’s text to him was about his magical creatures, hearty stories he encountered whenever someone adopted the animals from his animal shelter, and Theseus’s friends from America.

Somewhat, Gellert was interested in Theseus’s friends from America.

However, Newt didn’t really pay attention to it as Gellert stirred their talk to his experience and gifts. So far, there was a ceramic lotus decoration from China, expensive green tea leaves from Japan, Hanji artwork from Korea, Eiffel Tower in the snow globe from Paris and Tintin and Smurf memorabilia from Belgium.

Newt always had been a huge fan from those series.

He could sense Gellert’s chuckle on the other side of the phone when he was so excited about him going to Belgium next. Gellert was thinking of picking up the comic books later on when he was in London. Newt wanted to offer to lend him his collection, but it was his mother’s collection and inherited to him after her death, thus those were new things that reminded him of her.

Finally, Gellert came back to London and Newt couldn’t be happier.

“You seem happier.” Graves smiled at him when they walked around London as Graves wanted Newt to guide him to places where there were some suspicious crimes.

“Yes, my friend finally came back from his trips.” Newt happily told him.

“A...friend?”

“Uhm… Please don’t tell Theseus about him.” Newt looked a bit shy. “He’s a wizard and a merchant. He went on a business trip to various places and he’s coming back tomorrow.”

“I see…” Graves sounded a bit sad about it. “Tell me, how did you guys meet?”

“It’s actually a bit accidental.” Newt didn’t realize he was blushing all the time. “I found him bleeding in the alley, so I took him back home after he refused to go to hospital. I found out he was a wizard, so it made sense that he refused to go to a muggle hospital. He told me that he got into a huge argument with a merchant and they had a duel before he escaped with injuries. Ever since then, he always comes to visit me.”

“So, you miss him.”

“.... Yes.” Newt smiled brightly.

And missed Graves’s jealous look.

~0~0~0~

Even though he told Graves about Gellert, Newt was still nervous.

Before meeting with Gellert, Newt asked if he could disguise himself in case he’s being seen by anyone from Theseus’s workplace. Things were a bit heated up because Theseus had been capturing Grindelwald’s followers with the help of Graves, Tina and Queenie, not to mention they spoke about their Dark Lord having a sweetheart that he left in the muggle world.

Theseus had been in high alert ever since then.

“Gellert! It’s good to see you come back and well!” Newt greeted him happily as soon as Gellert arrived. His disguise made him look like a normal gentleman, minus his mismatched eyes.

“I miss you, Newt.” Gellert gave him a small smile when he saw Newt beaming with happiness.

“I miss you too.” Newt admitted it a bit shyly. “That’s the souvenirs?”

“Yes, feel free to check it out.”

Newt opened the gift from Belgium first, Gellert got him full sets of every character and moments in The Adventures of Tintin along with the famous rocket to the moon. There’s also the full sets of smurf figures as well. The ceramic lotus decoration was so beautiful that Newt felt like it’s almost a pity to put it somewhere that’s good for it. The green tea leaves were so fragrant that Newt wanted to brew it right away. Newt knew where to place the Hanji artwork, next to his mother’s picture. The snow globe would stay in his vet clinic.

Newt made a mental note to take a trip to IKEA next time during his days off to search for a cabinet to keep these all when Gellert pulled out something else from his pocket.

“There’s actually another one.” Gellert quietly said it as he showed Newt something else.

It was some kind of Token made by white jade, its shape was circular with hole that shaped like a pair of calm clouds. It was beautiful with the blue undertone and strings.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s yours if you want it.” Gellert offered gently.

“Really? It looks expensive...and important.” Newt was hesitant, knowing it looked like it.

“It’s actually used as an entry and exit pass to a very secluded but beautiful place that belonged to a prominent sect in China.” Gellert explained. “However, this is a temporary pass for visitors, so it lost its magic after a while. A merchant forgot to return it and couldn’t come back to renew it, he also didn’t have time to wait for another permission to enter again, so he threw it as an extra for me.”

“Is it alright?” Newt asked again, still hesitant.

“Yes, it’s yours if you want it. I mean it.” Gellert handed it to Newt’s hand. Gellert didn’t tell that the token may lose its magic as the pass, but still could be infused with other magic. The token rejected it and bounced back many times because it’s not the same magic that’s made it, before he managed to fuse it with protection and tracking charms.

Just in case of an unknown emergency.

“Thank you…” Newt was thinking of where to place it on until he remembered he could use it as a phone strap. It’s a little too big as a phone strap honestly, but he didn’t know where to place it somewhere safe and with him always.

“I love it.” Newt said it cheerfully. “Thank you for this...and the souvenirs.”

“I’m glad you love it all.” Gellert gave a small smile. “It's my pleasure to be able to spoil you with gifts.”

Newt looked down to avoid his eyes and also hid his red face.

“An-Anyway…” Newt tried to change the subject. “I want to hear your stories from the countries you visited. Is that alright for you?”

“I have free time.”

“Okay then! I will make some tea.”

One of the things Newt liked when hanging out with Gellert is his stories from all around the world. Gellert told him the difference of the wizarding world between England and other places, probably the most interesting one is from China because they were so different from “normal” ones. The line between muggles and wizardkinds was almost non-existent, it’s because they were needed in the community to fight off demons ever since the first sect was founded. They didn’t have wizarding schools there, but they had sects scattered around China, both big and small sects, that anyone with talent/potential discovered from a young age could enter and train to be cultivators.

If there were pure-blood families in the majority of countries, China only had clans as the main families of the sects. They were the next leaders, important figures and heirs of the sects, directly above branch families and outside from branch and main families. Currently, there were four Great Sects that had powerful influence in Cultivation World.

“So, this token once belonged to one of those Great Sects?” Newt asked curiously.

“Yes, this sect takes its residence in a remote mountain.” Gellert gently explained it.

“Have you entered that place?”

“No… Not yet.” Gellert chuckled a bit. “But I heard it's a beautiful tranquil place that can heal someone’s mind and body. However, I heard they have like four thousand rules to follow everyday without a fail.”

“Fo-Four thousand?!” Newt yelped in surprise. “It sounds like a very extreme boarding school!”

“But they have quite a romantic part.” Gellert chuckled a little louder seeing Newt’s surprise look. “Disciples are all wearing forehead ribbons ‘to regulate oneself’ and the only ones who can touch it are families and their husband or wife. Giving their forehead ribbon to someone equals a marriage proposal for them.”

“That’s… That’s quite romantic.” Newt quietly gobbled down the tea biscuits to hide his embarrassment, but his cheeks were all red.

“If I have something that equals a marriage proposal, I don’t mind giving it to you.” Gellert teased Newt, but there was a hint of seriousness there.

Newt almost choked from that remark. “Tha-That’s too much for a joke, Gellert!”

“What if I tell you it’s not?”

Newt went quiet at that question, he didn’t expect to get that question this soon. He had been thinking about this relationship with Gellert for a while now, and he also compared it with his recent relationship with Graves. The relationship with them was completely different with his friendship with many people, like Marian, Tina, Queenie and his two hired staffs.

Both of them made him feel safe and secure. Both of them listened to him without being irritated at him for keeping talking about animals and creatures rather than something else that he never really liked or interested. Both of them understood him.

But only with Gellert that made his heart beat fast.

“I-”

“Newt? Are you home?”

A sudden knock at his front door shocked both of them, instantly cutting the atmospheres between them. Newt collected himself as he went to the intercom to check who was at the front door.

It was Graves.

“I-It’s my brother’s friend.” Newt whispered loudly at Gellert. “I don’t want you to meet him.”

“Why?” Gellert asked, in whisper as well, but there was a tone of disappointment there.

“I… I just don’t want you both to meet…” Newt couldn’t tell that he didn’t want them to meet simply because he didn’t want Graves to know his existence. “I’m afraid he will tell my brother about you…”

“Then, I will take the backdoor.” Gellert quickly made his way to the kitchen, where the backdoor to the garden was.

“Pl-Please wait a second.” Newt caught Gellert’s arm before he left, making him stop on his track.

“Uhm...marriage proposal is too much....” Newt lost in his words, afraid to look into Gellert’s eyes. “....but being lovers is...fine for me right now before going to the next step…..”

“...” Gellert was speechless at Newt’s remark. Newt looked down to hide his red face.

“Fo-Forget it! It’s so embar-!” Newt was quickly silent with the soft lips of Gellert, which Newt relaxed and returned the kiss which Gellert liked very much.

The kiss was sweet and chaste and it was over too quick for his liking.

“Newt? Are you alright?” Graves’s calling from the front had reminded Newt about his presence.

“I better leave now before he catches me.” Gellert smirked before kissing Newt again, on the cheek this time.

“I will see you again very soon?” Newt quickly asked.

“Of course.” Gellert smiled at him. “I will contact you again when I have time for our date.”

“Date…” Newt suddenly felt embarrassed. “We’re...dating now?”

“If you want it.”

“I...I want it…”

“Then it settles.” Gellert kissed him again, a quick kiss. “We’re lovers and we’re dating. Is that alright for you?”

Newt nodded, afraid how his stuttering words would betray him and broke the atmosphere. His face was redder than a tomato right now.

“I better get out now.” Gellert said it as the knock came back. “I will see you later, Newt.”

With that, Gellert left through the backdoor. Newt tried to collect himself and ordered the household magic device to clean up the living room, washed the tea set and stored the rest of tea biscuits before opening the door for Graves.

Newt just hoped his face wasn’t red anymore.

~0~0~0~

Graves found it weird not to see Newt in his proud vet clinic.

The little shy lady on the front desk, which he believed to be Newt’s secretary in the clinic, informed him that Newt was leaving early and back at home because he would be having a friend coming over a few hours ago. She gave him his home address and Graves thanked the little lady for the information.

However he didn’t feel alright with it.

He never visited Newt’s house before, but it was small and homey. He knocked a few times, rang the doorbell and called him out until Newt opened the door after a few minutes. Graves almost stopped his breath to see Newt’s face.

He looked quite lewd in a way...and he didn’t like it at all.

“I’m sorry to answer the door late, Mr. Graves.” Newt apologized. “I’m a bit...occupied.”

“I see.” Graves replied with a neutral tone, hiding his silent anger. “Are you just having a visitor?”

“Ye-Yes.” Newt answered with a cute stuttering tone. “He just left.”

“...you seem happy to see your friend.” Graves didn’t like this at all.

“He just came back from his long business trip and he brought me many souvenirs.” Newt said it excitedly. Newt didn’t tell it more, but Graves suspected the worst case.

“He left pretty quickly.”

“He’s...busy. Yes, he’s busy with his work later.”

For whatever reason, Newt was lying about his friend and he didn’t like liars. Perhaps Graves should push more.

“Should you introduce your friend already?”

“He’s...a private person.”

“...”

“...Do you need something with me, Mr. Graves?”

Graves sighed, decided to let it go this time. He had a feeling it would push Newt away if he insisted to know this friend of his. “I overheard there’s mysterious death in Brixton. I’m wondering if you can take me there to investigate.”

“Oh, that murder case? I watched it on the news this morning, so I know where it is. We will need the concealment charm because the police are still around.”

“Noted.”

“I will change first. Be right back in a few minutes.” With that, Newt went to his room to change.

Graves took this short opportunity to find bits of clues about Newt’s mysterious friend, which he began to think it’s more than a “friend”. The household magic device already cleaned up most of things, it was a pity because he could’ve gotten DNA samples to be sent to a muggle agent in America to be tested and run it in the muggle database. Perhaps also the database of the wizarding world as well just in case. He could ask the younger Goldstein later on if she knew something about Newt's mysterious friend as she spent a lot of time with him, so a lot of time to read his mind. There were boxes of souvenirs from various countries, he was surprised to see him giving Newt an expensive and famous ceramic decoration from Yunmeng's Lotus Pier. It’s quite famous as a proposal gift.

There were also traces of magic, but Theseus often came here since this was Newt’s house and he’s his brother.

“I’m good to go.” Newt came out with fresh clothes. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong.”

Everything was wrong, Graves couldn’t say it. He didn’t like someone was after this beautiful man in front of him, a ray of light in his darkness. He had been in the darkness for so long and hollow from inside, Newt’s presence had brightened up everything.

He never felt like this ever since the day of their deaths.

And he refused to have someone else have his goddess.

Just like Hades found Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts of Newt being huge fan of The Adventures of Tintin and Smurf ever since he's little are entirely on me as I grew up with them. My mom also had the collections of those comics and I spent my free time reading it when I was little. It's also one of my bucketlist to visit the museum and got a figurine or two from there.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at [my tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't update for so long... I kinda lost my inspiration for this fic, but I still wanna finish it.
> 
> I don't own anything and I don't have beta reader, so mistakes are all mine.

“Mr. Graves is back to MACUSA already? And he took Queenie with him?”

Newt was quite surprised to find out that Graves was already back to MACUSA when Tina was still around to find the escaped Dark Lord. She’s even helping Newt in taking care of the creatures and later the wild animals, even though it’s her day off.

“There’s some trouble in MACUSA, so Madam Director called Mr. Graves back for 3 days and she also needs Queenie’s Legimens.” Tina answered.

“What kind of troubles?”

“Troubles with the Hades’s acolytes.” Tina answered almost tiredly. “Apparently one of the semi-important members got captured and Madam President wanted Mr. Graves to interrogate that member with Queenie’s help.”

“Hades’s...acolytes?”

“Oh, I forget it’s not entirely well-known outside America.” And Tina explained who they were.

In America, there was a highly-influential and powerful Dark Lord that was dominating and controlling the Wizarding World in North America. His power and skill were rivaling with Grindelwald and that’s the reason why Grindelwald hadn’t conquered North America yet. However, rumor had it that he already had some men within Hades’s acolytes, just like how some Hades’s acolytes also already had some of their members within Grindelwald’s followers. MACUSA had some problems with them already and they seriously didn’t want another problem from Dark Lord outside North America.

“There’s actually another reason for Mr. Graves to be involved with them.” Tina suddenly looked so grim.

“...what is it?”

“8 years ago, they killed Mr. Graves’s wife and children.”

Newt almost dropped the stack of paper as soon as he heard it.

“Wha...What happened?” Newt asked, extremely hesitant as Tina didn’t look very well to tell him the story. However, she finally told him about what happened.

Mr. Graves and his wife were school sweethearts who were graduating from Ilvermorny together and got married after Graves became the Head Auror in MACUSA while she was working in the Office for Magic Relations and Education. They had a daughter and a son with 4 years difference. Back then, Graves was in deep investigation of a major case involving Hades and his acolytes, thus she and the children were under protection with the other Aurors’ families that’s in his team.

However, someone betrayed the team and ratted out the location of Graves’s family which Hades took them as hostages to pressure Graves to release his right-hand man who was captured a month before it all happened and dropped the entire case. Graves was ready to sacrifice everything to save his family, but Madam President didn’t let him as they were so close to capture them all and pressured them to finish it.

They finished the case and captured most of the important members in Hades’s acolytes, but Hades managed to escape and murdered Graves’s family before disappearing.

“Ever since then, Mr. Graves has been a widower for as long as I remember. Madam President awarded him the position of the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after the case, but Graves doesn’t truly accept it as he earned that position in exchange for his family.”

“I...I never know that…”

“Mr. Graves hardly ever talks with someone, unless it’s necessary or someone he trusts, and becomes a workaholic ever since that, especially after Hades publicly announced his return around 3 years ago and resurrected his fallen acolytes. That’s why I’m relieved to see every little change in him whenever you are around, Newt.”

“I’m sorry?” Newt was taken back with it.

“You may not realize it, but Mr. Graves never treats anyone like he does with you ever since that time.” Tina gave him an understanding small smile.

“But....He’s in great terms with Theseus.” Newt tried to deny it.

“That’s because he’s his co-worker and friends.”

“He’s probably treated me nicely because I’m Theseus’s little brother.” Newt tried to deny it.

“Oh Newt…” Tina looked so tired for a moment. “Sometimes, you’re either too dense or too innocent.”

“Huh?”

“I think Mr. Graves likes you, not because you’re Mr. Scamander’s little brother.” Tina said it almost frankly.

“Oh? That’s good, not many of our kind like me because I’m Squib.” Newt just said it casually. “Anyway, can you hand me over that bottle? One of the unicorns needs more vitamins in his meal.”

Tina just sighed tired and continued helping Newt take care of the creatures.

~0~0~0~

It had been two weeks since Gellert confessed his love for him and Newt accepted his feelings.

Newt was expecting that things between them would be awkward since it’s a huge chance in their secret friendship-turned-relationship. Newt still hadn’t told Theseus or anyone that he’s in a relationship in fear that Theseus would duel and then hurt Gellert in the process. Newt was awkward like he expected, but Gellert was full in understanding and took things slowly and steady.

Gellert became more affectionate each time they met. He would give him a small kiss, either on cheek or lips, at any chances and Newt would be slightly blushing at his actions. Nagini recommended a good brand of chapstick after she commented that it would smoothen the lips even more and also more things that she claimed to “enhance his look”.

She claimed that Newt looked like someone in love and it made her giggle.

Credence was willing to take more shift hours in taking care of the animal shelter whenever Gellert wanted to take him on a date. Of course Newt gave him extra pay on his paychecks. Nagini also received extra too because she wanted to take more shift hours to accompany Credence in the workplace.

Newt already suspected they were actually either dating or married because they looked at each other with the same look that Gellert gave to him.

However, his plan to keep his relationship with Gellert as secret was gone the moment he met Marian and Violet on their date.

“Newt?”

“Newton?”

The moment their eyes met his, Newt knew he was screwed.

“What’s this?” Marian quickly came to them. “Newt, don’t tell me that you’re on a date with this gentleman?”

“Uhm…” Newt tried to come up with excuses, but realized he’s caught red-handed. “....yes.”

“.....Newton, have you told your brother yet?” Violet asked him.

“....Not yet.”

“.......Well, I’m sure why you don’t do that, Boss will hunt him down and kill him on the spot for dating you.” Marian carelessly joked about it, earning a sharp elbow from Violet.

“Anyway, Newton, who’s this handsome bloke?”

Gellert was in disguise per Newt’s request as he knew there were still Aurors around here. Gellert also already came up with a background for his disguise. When he was in disguise, he’s Gerard and a muggle businessman who owned a small business company in Germany and recently opened a branch store in London. Newt made his disguise a muggle, so Theseus wouldn’t challenge him for a duel.

“It’s lovely to meet Newt’s friends.” Gellert politely greeted the ladies. “My name is Gerard and I have the honor to date a beautiful kind-hearted man like Newt.”

Newt’s face was red as Gellert said he’s beautiful.

“Handsome is more appreciated…”

“But beautiful is more suitable for you.”

Newt was no stranger to Gellert’s flirting, he had been doing that since day one. However, ever since they were officially dating, his flirting had increased from small touching to stolen kisses in between his job and their secret meetings. Not that he complained about it as he already accepted Gellert fully.

“Aw, you two are cute together.” Marian cooed happily. “Hey, Newt, how about we-”

“We will leave you both alone.” Violet cut her off with no effort. “Enjoy the date, Newton. And we’re happy for you.”

“But, Vi-Vi!”

“Let’s go, Marian.” Violet dragged her off somewhere, leaving them just the two of them back to their date.

“You have some interesting friends.” Gellert commented with a smile on his face.

“They’re also an unique pair too.” Newt responded with a happy tone. “Violet is pure-blood while Marian is Half-Blood, but that doesn’t stop them to fall in love and get married. Violet’s family already disown her after she’s coming out as lesbian, so she’s more comfortable in Muggle World with Marian’s family who accept them as lesbians and happily married.”

“And I hope the same thing happens to us.” Gellert kissed his hand as they walked among muggles.

“My brother already accepted me as Squib long ago.” Newt responded with a hint of sadness. “I’m more worried about you and your family.”

“I don’t have a family.”

That stopped Newt from their track, Gellert fully understood that Newt was shocked to hear that.

“I’m sorry, I never tell you.” Gellert gently apologized.

“N-No, I also grew up with an absence of parents as well…” Newt gently told him the rest of his family’s history that he didn't tell much to Gellert before. As soon as he finished it, he could feel Gellert was angry towards his father, but the anger was slowly gone when he told him that he already passed away.

“Your father was a fool.” Gellert said it with a slightly bitter tone. “He failed to see you and your potential, the diamond in the rough. Good thing your brother is more sane and smarter than your father.”

“He’s always like that… I just hope he can let me be an independent person after he’s married.”

“And I hope he will give his blessing in the future when I want your hand in marriage.”

“Gellert, that’s still far in the future!”

“Good, at least you will know it will happen sooner or later.”

Newt’s face was red as tomato for the rest of the date.

~0~0~0~

“I’m glad to see Newton have his own partner.”

“Yeah, I almost thought that Newt will be single for the rest of his life. Boss is too overprotective sometimes.”

“More like he’s always like that with Newton. Don’t make me remind you why only us that’s stationed in his place.”

“At least it seems Newt will be moved into Muggle World, Gerard is a muggle after all. Thee-Thee will be lonely if that's the case.”

“I don’t think Boss won’t mind that. For him, Newton’s happiness and safety are everything.”

“If everything is going just fine, maybe we will be bridesmaids!”

Unknown to Violet and Marian, there’s someone listening to their conversation. As soon as they passed the hall, the person unveiled the magic and pulled out the phone OMD.

“My Lord, I’m sorry to contact you during this hour, but we have an emergency… It appears we have to go through Plan B, even though none of us wish this plan will happen unless it's this kind of emergency emergency… Understood, it will begin as soon as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~ Comments are much appreciated~
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) I accept comments and prompts (if you guys have one for me) or just hang out with the memes and other things I shared :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update T^T I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, I had Thesis Defence this year and had to focus on my thesis to graduate. Don't worry, I passed the Defence XD Anyway, here's a long-waiting update and the next chapter, we finally have the appearances of the characters and pairings we have been waiting for~ XD
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I will be getting a beta reader when the fic is finished. Also, I don't own anything other than the plot and original characters.
> 
> I turned this fic to rated M for implied sex scenes and possible triggers (still a thought), but most fic is still rated T/T+

Newt expected this would happen sooner or later, but it was way too soon.

It appeared Marian had such a loud mouth that the gossip about him dating a muggle man reached his brother within a week after their accentidal meeting on their dates. Violet looked so apologetic when she delivered the news first in the morning, making Newt scrambled to clean up the house and cook dinner with Theseus’s favorites in order to dodge Theseus’s wrath for not telling him any of this.

Should he mention tonight was also date night with Gellert?

Gellert already booked a table at the Ritz for tonight’s date night, but Newt had to tell him that his brother finally found out about their relationship and hinted that he wanted to have dinner...the three of them. Gellert fully understood and reassured him that he could re-book at any date.

For now, they had a lovely homemade dinner at Newt’s house and it’s so tense.

“So, Gerard, what do you do as your job?”

“I own a small business in Germany, currently opening a branch in London.”

“What kind of business?”

“Property.”

Newt just silently made his meal as Theseus currently interrogated Gellert like he’s interrogating a criminal.

“I make peach pie for dessert, do you guys want it with whipped cream or ice cream later?” Newt tried to change the tense atmosphere.

“Ice cream.”

“Whipped cream.”

Newt couldn’t help, but chuckled to see his brother and Gellert’s different preferences. Good thing he prepared both of it.

However, the dinner continued to be tense.

“Gerard, you will be leaving London after you finish your business here?”

Newt froze at his question, he didn’t expect that case at all and it’s a tricky question.

“I may come back to my homeland one day soon.” Gellert answered him calmly. “But I don’t have any intention of leaving Newt.”

“You will take my brother back to Germany?”

“If that’s what he wants to.” Gellert gently looked at Newt. “I don’t want to force him to do so. If he wants to live here, I can move here and perhaps have some occasional trips to Germany to sort things out in the main office when I’m needed.”

Theseus carefully eyed on Gellert before finishing the meal and asked for the pie.

After the dinner and dessert, Gellert finally called for the day and Newt saw him outside, where they stole a kiss and bid their goodbyes. When he came back, Theseus was opening a bottle of whiskey. Newt just nervously sat down with his tea.

“Do you wish to stay in Muggle World permanently? Like you won’t be coming back ever?”

The question caught him off guard as he was fully expecting Theseus to question him about Gellert more.

“I...think so…” Newt tried to answer honestly. “I mean… It’s not like I hate working as a Muggle Agent or I want to be gone from your life… I want my life of my own.”

“With your boyfriend?”

“....Yes.”

“...Is he really a muggle?”

“I’m sorry?!” Newt almost choked his tea.

“I feel a faint trace of magic on him.” Theseus told him.

“Pro-Probably from the magic devices in my house, it appears like normal everyday household items after all.” Newt tried his best to lie. “Did you know that muggles have vacuum robots that they can set with their smartphones? It’s almost similar to ours, only ours do more stuff than just vacuuming the rooms and also for the whole house. Their vacuum robots only stuck in one floor only.”

“Really?” Theseus took the bait.

“Yes, if we have magic, muggles have wifi or internet connection.” Newt explained it. “They can remotely control things as long as they have a connection to it. It’s like magic.”

“That’s interesting.” Newt knew this kind of stuff peaked interest from anyone from the Wizarding World. Same thing happened with Violet and he and Marian just chuckled at it.

“... I know you will disagree with me, but I want to stay here with Gerard.”

“Disagree?” Theseus sounded a bit shocked about it. “Kind of the opposite, little one, I’m happy you find a fine young man like him. The only downside is that you won’t live near here.”

Newt was taken back with his answer.

“I...I thought you don’t like seeing me with someone.”

“I’m sorry about that, little one.” Theseus looked embarrassed with it. “It’s just… This thing always reacts whenever your past boyfriends meet me.”

“What thing?”

Theseus showed Newt a modern pocket watch from his pocket. It looked like a normal pocket watch that muggles occasionally carried, but Newt noticed it’s enchanted and modified by magic.

“This...you can tell it’s a lie detector.” Theseus embarrassingly explained. “It can detect hidden or bad intentions and lies towards me or anyone near this device. This didn’t react at all during the dinner, so I’m sure Gerard truly loves you.”

“The-Theseus?! Don't say it with a straight face!” It’s Newt’s turn to look embarrassed.

“However….” Theseus sounded a bit serious. “It did react several times every time you talked. You’re hiding something from me.”

“Well….” Newt gulped nervously as he now realized he had nowhere to hide or lie. He steadily became nervous as Theseus stared him down like older brother was ready to scold the younger brother at any given moment and depended on what he did.

Theseus continued to stare down Newt who was about to have a nervous breakdown before he sighed.

“Newt, you’re my brother and not a criminal. I won’t ask you any further if you’re uncomfortable about it.” Theseus gently reassured Newt. “However, I want you to be honest with me when you’re ready to share it.”

“I...thank you, Theseus.” Newt sighed in relief.

“You may be an adult and trying to be independent, but please rely on me whenever you need it.” Theseus smiled at him in his usual gentle manner, the side he only showed to Newt and perhaps to his fiance too later on.

“I will help you to clean up the tables, I have a meeting early in the morning.”

“I will make you a hearty english breakfast then, your favorite.”

~0~0~0~

With Theseus’s approval, Newt felt he was ready to take his relationship even more.

Gellert was mildly surprised about this, but Newt could see he wanted to get more physical than their usual kisses and hugs for quite some time. Everyday, they fell in love with each other and Gellert spent more time with him than before and didn’t mind it at all. Newt was loving every moment of their new level of intimacy, but he’s worried about one thing.

He didn’t know how it would feel like to have sex with another guy.

He might had been dating a couple of guys in the past, but he never took it to the next level and slept with them. Newt never felt he wanted to sleep with his former lovers, until Gellert. He knew some of gay porns and occasionally watched it in private when he had rare breaks, one of his classmates even suggested those Japanese cartoons with heavy gay love theme and Newt had some mixed feeling about those. After all of that, he still remained virgin and untouched.

When Newt invited Gellert to stay for the night and to his bedroom one night, he could see that Gellert was thrilled to find out that Newt was still a virgin and he would be the first, and last, man to ever touch him like this. Newt was scared about this, but Gellert reassured him that he would take it slowly and carefully and he did. Newt was glad that Gellert was such an understanding man and willingly to take this slowly while he could clearly see the fire in his eyes that he wanted to claim him thoroughly and completely.

That night was the most pleasurable in his life.

“Guess we will be attending Newt’s wedding sooner or later.” Marian faked her sadness as she’s helping Newt take care of the creatures.

“Wha-What?!” Newt was so shocked that he almost dropped the vial containing the medicine for a sick mooncalf.

“You heard me, you’re so lovely-dovey with Gerard that I feel like I’m eating a very sweet candy as I listen to you right now.” Marian chuckled. “Heed my words, you guys will be married by the end of this year, or at least plan to get married.”

“That’s what happened to me with Violet afterall.”

Newt just gave her a hearty laugh before looking around to notice few people that usually visited him were missing. Tina got busy as soon as Mr. Graves returned from New York while Queenie stayed behind in New York because the MACUSA President needed her assistance more than ever before at the moment. From what he heard from Marian, the high ranking acolytes they managed to capture had died in their cells even though it’s highly guarded by the Aurors. They attempted to recover some parts of their memories, but to no avail. It seemed they were obliviated before killing them. The president wanted every person that’s present in MACUSA to go through interrogation with the President and Queenie. It should’ve been Mr. Graves’ job if his main focus right now was to capture Grindelwald.

Mr. Graves still visited him, either at his home or his clinic, and sometimes requested his guidance in the Muggle World but he never stayed long. Even so, he still sometimes sent him a bouquet of flowers to his house and clinic every Monday before the clinic opened. Newt found it as a nice gesture, but Gellert didn’t truly like someone else sending him something like that to Newt. Newt reassured him that it was nothing and it’s a thank-you gift for helping him out a couple times. Gellert finally calmed down when Newt accepted a ring from him, although Newt already wanted to accept the ring in the first place.

“Excuse me…. Mr. Graves?”

“Ah yes, is there something wrong?” Graves asked him in a mildly curious tone as Newt guided him on the West side of London.

“I don’t want to sound rude about this, but… Could you stop sending me the flower bouquet?” Newt carefully asked it and he could see the hard look from Graves.

“It’s-It’s not like I don’t appreciate it at all, I feel like it’s such a waste.” Newt quickly added.

“It’s my gift for you, Newt. It’s not a waste.” Graves answered him and for some reasons, Newt felt it’s untrue.

“Yes, it’s nice and the creatures also love them as well. My patients also love them and find it nice to have it around.” Newt felt a bit awkward now. “It’s just….I searched the flower shop that made it and it’s one of the expensive flower shops in London.”

“Expense isn’t a kind of big deal for me, Newt. I love giving you gifts.”

Newt finally stayed put as he felt Graves wouldn’t budge about this. Perhaps he could tell Theseus that Graves was kind of making him a bit uncomfortable with all the gifts, but couldn’t hurt him as Graves was his friend.

“That reminds me, the flower store will be getting some rare flowers from China and I personally asked them to add it to the next banquet. I heard it can be brewed as a nice herbal tea after being sundried for the whole day.”

“Really? What’s the name?” It peaked his interest since he loved aromatic tea with flora scents.

“Plely Lily, it looks like Lilies of Valley but with light purple hue at the top.” Graves explained carefully. “I heard it tastes good and the locals of the area that’s exclusively growing this flower are using it as herbal tea.”

Just like he told him, the banquet arrived at his doorstep and the said flower was the center with all the flowers that seemed like it existed to bring out the beauty and scent of the rare flower. Immediately, Newt took the flowers carefully to make sure he didn’t ruin the beautiful banquet and sundried it in his living room before leaving for his clinic with the banquet in his arms.

He couldn’t wait for how it would turn out tomorrow.

~0~0~0~

The tea turned out fantastic.

Newt was happy with how it turned out after he sundried it for the whole day. He wanted to make some for Theseus or maybe Gellert, but both were busy and they just chatted on the phone. It was sad, but Newt didn’t want to pressure Gellert to visit him when he’s busy.

However, the highlight of this week was Tina finally visiting him and with Queenie on tow.

“Newt, I miss you so much~” Queenie greeted Newt with a hug, Newt couldn’t help but smiled at her. “I’m sorry that I finally visited you after a couple of months.”

“It’s good to see you again, Queenie.” Newt said it in a grateful tone before noticing an ice box Tina helped to carry. “What is that?”

“It’s Liokra Berries.” Queenie said it excitedly. “It's a common berry found in North America, only in the Wizarding World as well. I brought it to England, so you can make delicious pies with it.”

“Perfect timing, I’m thinking of making pies this week.” Newt said it with the equal excitement as Queenie’s. “When you’re free, Queenie? Tina, you can join us as well.”

“I…”

“Teenie, join us~ No harm done by you joining us to make some pies.” Queenie tried to persuade Tina.

“I’m bad in the kitchen.” Tina tried to argue back, but weakly.

“You have me and Newt, it will be fine.”

“...Fine.” Tina sighed weakly and Queenie looked so happy about it.

Tina was free on Friday, so Newt would prepare the ingredients by this Friday. Newt offered to keep the berries at his home, so the sisters trusted the ice box full of berries to Newt. After he finished his work at the clinic, Newt couldn’t help but wanted to take a peek of the Liokra Berries that only could be found in America’s Wizarding World.

The berries were about the same size of Lingonberries, but the color was striking. It’s light pink-green and glowing like a small colorful lightbulb.

Newt couldn’t help, but reached one to taste it.

It tasted juicy and sweet-and-sour with a hint of nutty and floral. It’s pleasant on the tongue that Newt wanted to take another one.

But as he reached for another one, suddenly he felt his body chilly and had an intense headache. It was the most intense headache he ever had.

Somewhat, he felt down to the kitchen floor and hugging himself, trying to seek some sort of warmness. He could hear someone calling and yelling his name and opening the door.

“-wt?! Newt?! Answer me!”

In his hazy mind, he could make up Gellert’s worried face. He tried to say something, but his voice couldn’t come out. He felt his lungs were running out of air and his whole body was shutting down. He could somewhat feel Gellert tried to do CPR to revive him, but his conscious was splitting away.

With his last strength, he wanted to touch Gellert’s worried face and told him he was alright. Gellert took his hand and shouted again, however he couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Darkness blanked him entirely before he knew what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............for everyone's sake of peace mind, I don't kill Newt in this chapter......but I'm close to killing him........ *hides quickly*
> 
> Visit my [Tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) to just hang out with the memes and other things I shared :D comments and prompts are welcomed too~ :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the update is taking such a long time. This is such an ambitious crossover that I have to carefully think the next steps, and I'm also getting into Genshin Impact so much too. Another reason is that the recent news about Fantastic Beasts franchises really got me down so hard to the point I didn't feel to update at all. Well, I managed to overcome it and here I am.
> 
> Small update: Added more tags and pairings relating to the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
> 
> I do not own Fantastic Beasts and the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, I only own the plot.

Theseus always feared this day would come sooner or later.

He was sitting in the emergency waiting room in St Mungo's Hospital with Marian and Violet were right beside him, holding him down. Violet, being the infamous ice queen during their school years, kept her cool perfectly while Marian tried her best to keep her cool, but failed as he could see her teary eyes. Theseus, on the other hand, was angry to himself for not being there with Newt when he was attacked unknowingly.

In their silence, the healer came in and all three of them quickly stood up.

“Director Scamander, Aurors…” The healer spoke up, looking tense. “I...have good news and bad news.”

“...We will hear the good news first.” Marian answered, sensing Theseus couldn’t do it right now.

“Well, the good news is that your younger brother will live.”

Everyone sighed in relief.

“But?” Violet asked, knowing it fully there’s more than that.

“But...we can’t do anything about his...condition.”

“Explain.” Theseus finally found his voice and asked in a tense tone.

“His condition is similar to those who consume the Draught of Living Death, however either the Wiggenweld Potion or any healing potions we have right now can’t wake him up.” The healer explained carefully. “We suspect he had consumed personal potion that’s exclusively made by a potioneer or the worst case, man-made poison that’s made by a poison maker.”

Theseus was happy that Newt was still alive, but knowing someone came after him personally made his blood boiling.

“Theseus.”

“Percival…” Theseus watched his friend come to the room with a worried expression. “How’s Newt doing?”

“Not good…” Theseus just let the healer explain once again, he couldn’t trust himself to explain it to his friend.

“...Theseus, I need your permission.” Graves spoke up with all seriousness.

“Permission to what?”

“To bring Newt back with me to New York.” Graves carefully said it. “MACUSA has an excellent potioneer and he’s experienced with personal potions and man-made poisons because we often asked for his advice in Hades and his Acolytes’ poisons since it’s one of their methods to kill their targets. If the healers and potioneers here can’t find the cure to wake Newt up, perhaps he can.”

Marian and Violet looked at each other and then to Theseus.

“...If it’s the best we can do, I will take the chance.”

“Thank you, Theseus. I won’t let you down.” Graves sighed in relief. “I love Newt too, I want him to wake up. I shall arrange with the healers to transport him to MACUSA as soon as possible.”

“Take Marian and Violet with you to help.”

“Theseus?”

“I have something to do.” Theseus quickly stepped away.

“The-”

“Leave him be, Marian.” Violet stopped her. “This is Newt who got attacked, he needs to collect his thoughts before proceeding to investigate this.”

Theseus was in auto mode as he made his way back to Newt’s home. No thought, no feeling. He put up all the magic wards he learnt around the home and proceeded to enter the home.

“I wonder what should I do to you for attacking my defenseless younger brother…” Theseus spoke up, anger was in his tone. “Gellert Grindelwald.”

Gellert was sitting in the middle of the living room, shackled by many magic bindings and seals. Theseus didn’t find his wand, but he’s a powerful Dark Lord and thus wandless magic was a piece of cake for him. Theseus still couldn’t believe how he captured the Dark Lord that he and his aurors spent months to capture him.

He decided to drop by to surprise Newt when he found no answer from Newt, then he found the Dark Lord hovering above Newt who looked so pale and death-like on the floor. All he saw was red and binded the Dark Lord who suspiciously didn’t struggle, fight him or run away at all. He was even expecting he wouldn’t find the Dark Lord when he came back from the hospital.

“This might sound like a pitiful excuse…” Grindelwald spoke up. “But I didn’t do it. I never do that to my beloved.”

“I should’ve known that you’re Gerard…” Theseus sounded so tired and exhausted. “I feel so blinded and stupid.”

“You’re not.” Grindelwald replied. “Newt-”

“Don’t.” Theseus barked. “Don’t. Say. His. Name.”

“...I know you won’t believe me for saying this, Scamander.” Grindelwald said it weakly. “But I truly love your brother… I never have any intention to hurt him at all.”

Theseus didn’t bother to respond to that, but he remembered Newt’s smile and happy tone every time he mentioned or talked about Ger-Grindelwald. He still remembered the loving look between them and knew it right away because Leta also had the same look every time they met or on their dates.

“...I believe you.” Theseus couldn’t help, but to believe this Dark Lord had completely fallen in love with his brother. “But that doesn’t change the fact that Newt had been poisoned by someone.”

“I don’t know how he got poisoned in the first place…” Grindelwald said it sadly. “But I know someone who can answer it.”

“Elaborate.”

“I know a gifted doctor that owed me a lot after sheltering her, her brother and the remnants of her people who were innocents during the Cultivation War between all the Clans against the Qishan Wen Clan 5 years ago. Even after marrying the Yunmeng Jiang Clan’s young leader and gaining the clan’s protection for her people along the way, she’s still helping me out.”

“The Jiang Clan’s young leader…” That name sounded weird for him. “I only know one of the Twin Jades of Lan because I meet them during the yearly convention, sometimes his brother is coming too.”

“One of the Twin Jades is the Chief Cultivator, so it’s understandable that only him is coming to represent the cultivation world.”Grindelwald replied casually. “The Gusu Lan Clan might also have the answer as their technique revolved around cleansing and mind-calming.”

“...I can ask for a favour if that’s the case.” Theseus wasn’t particularly close to the Chief, but his brother had a kind and gentle personality that he managed to befriend with him more.

“Seems we both are going there soon.”

~0~0~0~

Didn’t want to get caught for travelling with the Dark Lord, Theseus got Grindelwald put up his Gerard disguise as they got into a flight to China as China didn’t allow access to their cultivation world from outside and thus they could only get there with muggle flight.

Theseus wrote himself for a month of vacation and left the leadership to Marian. Marian was an excellent Auror with great leadership, so he didn’t worry about leaving everything to her. With Violet at her side, she would lead others in his place temporarily.

They arrived in Shanghai with no problem. They already had someone waiting for them.

“Mister Scamander.” The man called him out with a broken english accent.

“Lan Xichen.” Theseus greeted him formally and noticed another man beside him.

“He is...my Cultivation Partner…Meng Yao.” Lan Xichen gestured at the man gently. He had an advantageous face, with fair skin and distinct pupils. His features were clean, attractive, and ingenious, with his figure being a bit small, and his demeanor calm.

“Welcome to our cultivation world, I’m happy to finally meet my partner’s friend.” Meng Yao spoke with perfect english to their surprise.

“Wow.” Theseus couldn’t help but be amazed by it.

“Yes, I’ve been learning english to help A-Huan and Lan Wangji.” Meng Yao explained with a smile. “I will be your translator for the duration of your stay.”

_ “A-Yao is so smart. I can see where Jingyi gets his smartness.” _

Theseus and Grindelwald looked confused as Meng Yao looked embarrassed by what Lan Xichen just said.

“A-Anyway, you have an appointment with Jiang Wanyin?”

“Particularly, his wife.” Grindelwald answered him. “We want some medical advice from her.”

“Lady Jiang is an excellent and gifted doctor in our world.” Meng Yao praised him and Lan Xichen led the way. “Some Yunmeng disciples told our disciples about some foreigners who came to visit her for such advice recently.”

This fact raised their suspicion. Theseus looked at Grindelwald and silently told him it wasn’t him or his followers that visited her.

After some hours of travelling, they arrived at Lotus Pier, the base of Yunmeng Jiang Clan. It was surrounded by a huge lake with countless Lotus flowers around the waters, thus earning their name. The Pier was bustled with vendors selling lotus seed pods, water chestnuts and all kinds of pastries with children running around and some even jumped to the lake to swim with their friends.

The Clan building was opened and decorated with lotus flowers and the clan's symbol. The junior disciples were currently being trained with a man with a stern voice.

_ “Jiang Wanyin.” _

The man stopped his teaching and looked at the new arrival.

_ “Zewu-Jun.” _ The man acknowledged them and got another senior disciple to teach. He bowed to him and Meng Yao, which they bowed back as greetings.  _ “Is there something wrong? I hope Wei Wuxian doesn’t cause so much trouble in Cloud Recess.” _

_ “Senior Wei is the same as always, but we’re here for someone else.” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “These foreigners came to ask for Lady Jiang.” _

He became tense as soon as Lan Xichen mentioned the Lady. All of sudden, a glimpse of purple lightning appeared and almost hit Theseus and Grindelwald.

_ “Is it you who threatened my wife?!” _

Before the fight even happened, Lan Xichen and Meng Yao stopped Jiang Wanyin. None of them didn’t understand what’s happening and why the clan leader suddenly attacked them.

_ “A-Cheng!” _

Someone shouted from inside the building and rushed to them. It was a beautiful woman with darker skin and sweet features despite an arrogant expression. She was wearing a purple-toned dress, so she must be the Lady Jiang.

_ “I won’t forgive you if you hurt my savior!” _

_ “A-Qing?” _ He stopped resisting as the Lady came to them.

“It has been awhile, Wen Qing.” Grindelwald greeted her.

“I know you will come sooner or later.” Lady Jiang spoke with good english, almost as good as Meng Yao’s. “I...have a situation.”

“What happened?”

“Not here. Walls are listening.”

~0~0~0~

Lady Jiang took them to the most secluded building in the complex.

Her husband, Lan Xichen and Meng Yao came as well, especially the husband who looked overprotective right now. Something happened before they came to meet her. The building was Lady Jiang’s personal study where she made medicine and sometimes poisons when needed. She never invited anyone else beside her husband.

“So, what happened?” Grindelwald finally asked after they knew they’re saved here.

“...You know that A-Ning goes to America to further his study as a doctor right?” She carefully asked.

“You mentioned it before.”

“He...is being held hostage right now.” She also choked at her words. “A-Ning is taken, so I will have to work for him...for Lord Hades in exchange for his safety.”

This became a very serious matter. Lan Xichen was shocked while Jiang Wanyin was so angry about it after Meng Yao translated it for them. He came to her side as she broke down crying.

“What have you done for him?” Theseus asked gently. “Please tell us.”

“He...asked for a certain flower that bloomed in the area surrounding the Nightless City.” She admitted tearfully. “I was confused at first because that flower was used by us as herbal tea, but then I remembered that it has poison. We don't get poisoned when drinking it because we mix it with another flower that neutralizes the poison.”

“What flower?” Theseus asked quickly.

“Plely Lily.” Lady Jiang grabbed a book and showed them the picture. “Most were already burned down during the Campaign, but I managed to find some in a more secluded area.”

“The herbal tea…” Theseus suddenly remembered something. “Give me a second.”

Theseus quickly opened his Compact Living Case and went down to find something. Before leaving, Theseus took some samples of everything that Newt ate in the house. One particular thing that caught his attention was one container with dried flowers in it. He knew that Newt sometimes mixed his own tea, so he remembered what container he used for it.

“Is this the herbal tea you’re talking about?” Theseus showed her the dried flower, which shocked her.

“That’s the one, but how…” Lady Jiang carefully asked.

“Newt...my brother… I think he brewed tea with it…” Theseus sounded so angry for not realizing it. “I think this is how he got poisoned.”

“The flower is indeed poisonous, but it has little amount for each petal.” Lady Jiang explained it. “This amount won’t get him dangerously poisoned….unless…”

“Unless what?” Grindelwald asked her, almost barked at her.

“Unless something triggers the reaction to a dangerous level.” She carefully answered him. “This is why you gentlemen came to me?”

“Yes.”

“...Give me everything that can be consumed by your brother in any way, be it by oral or air or skin.” She stated it seriously. “I will be testing what caused it.”

“In the meanwhile, welcome to Yunmeng’s Lotus Pier.”

~0~0~0~

At least they got their answer.

Lan Xichen returned to Cloud Recess for the night, but promised to return in the morning. He also noted that he would talk with his brother for the possible insiders and foreigners that’s currently harming their cultivation world. Meng Yao stayed behind to be their translator, even though he has a child to be taken care of.

“Senior Wei can take care of my son, he also has a son about the same age as him.” Meng Yao told them proudly.

“Senior Wei?” Grindelwald asked curiously.

“He’s Lan Wangji’s cultivation partner. In the past, he’s senior disciple of Yunmeng Jiang Clan and also the sworn brother of Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli.” Meng Yao explained.

“I have been curious about something.” Theseus added in. “What's a cultivation partner?”

“Oh…” Meng Yao suddenly looked embarrassed. “It’s the term we used when two cultivators become a couple, marry, and cultivate together.”

“Marry?! You mean….”

“Lan Xichen is my husband, just like Senior Wei is Lan Wangji’s husband.” Meng Yao’s face was red like a tomato.

“Then...your son is adopted?”

“No, I carried him.”

That shocked them the most, although male pregnancy wasn’t unheard of in their world but could happen in the slimmest chance especially when two wizards or witches had powerful magic.

“In our world, we have dual cultivation which, in a way, enables two males or two females to have children together. However, it can take years to happen depending on how deep and compatible their cultivation and core are.” Meng Yao carefully explained.

“We finally had our son even though I had been married to Lan Xichen for almost 5 years while Lan Wangji and Senior Wei are so compatible with each other that Senior Wei had their son in less than a year of their marriage. Lan-Laoshi didn’t look surprised when Senior Wei told everyone he was pregnant and just said they were soulmates to begin with.”

“It must be hard for you.”

“No, I’m grateful to have someone like Lan Xichen as my husband.” Meng Yao smiled. “I’m also happy to see Lan Wangji and Senior Wei together. It almost had been like that since their first meeting in summer course exchange at Mahoutokoro when they both were teens. They even fought together during the Sunshot Campaign.”

Seeing how happy Meng Yao was right now, Grindelwald wished to have Newt with him right now. The last thing he saw about him was his pale and death-like face.

He wanted to return to his beloved now.

~0~0~0~

“I figure out what it is.”

It took them 3 days of waiting for Lady Jiang to announce it and in those 3 days, she was close to being killed. Turned out their sudden arrival made the rats grow anxious and tried to kill Lady Jiang on multiple occasions. Jiang Wanyin had to pull out Zidian, which was the Jiang Clan's family heirloom passed down from his mother to him according to Meng Yao, to dish out the rats among the senior disciples and servants by force and then handed over to Lan Xichen which he turned them in.

However, Lady Jiang herself wasn’t a defenseless woman. Grindelwald admitted to Theseus one afternoon that she was one of the people he didn’t want to be messed around with, that’s why he turned her into an ally rather than an enemy by temporarily sheltering her, her brother and the remnants of her people during the Campaign. It was proven when he witnessed one of the rats who came to kill her couldn’t move a muscle thanks to the poison coated on her acupuncture needles, not to mention it was one of the biggest needles he ever saw in his life.

“This is the cause.”

Lady Jiang showed them one of the samples that Theseus took with him.

“Liokra Berries?” Theseus was confused. “Those are edible berries.”

“Not when you drink the herbal tea before eating one.” Lady Jiang replied. “This is the trigger, I found an extreme reaction when I combined these two things. Although without this berry, the body will take its toll and be poisoned eventually within a couple of months of regular consumption.”

“Who else knows this combination?”

“Not many of my people know the poison in this flower, so it’s only me….and Wen Ning.” Lady Jiang suddenly realized. “Please, this can’t be right. A-Ning would never…. He’s a shy and nervous boy!”

“Wen Qing!” Grindelwald got a hold of her. “He could’ve been threatened as well, being pressured to tell them about this.”

“Now, there’s more questions…” Theseus spoke up in silence. “How come Newt got a hold of the flower and the berries in the first place?”

“...Flower bouquets.” Grindelwald realized. “I remember Newt received many flower bouquets in the past few weeks, someone must’ve told him about the flower when he received one of them.”

“Those are from my friend, Percival Graves. You know him, of course.” Theseus defended, almost bitterly because he did to him back in New York. “Could be one of the staff at the flower store, sneaking the flowers into one of the bouquets and then telling him so.”

“Still haven’t answered one question.” Grindelwald said it bitterly.

“Why Newt specifically?”

That was the question they couldn’t answer yet, even though they went through interrogation with the captured men and women, be it from the wizarding world or the cultivation world. None of them seemed to remember who gave the order, some were just hired mercenaries or clanless cultivators that took the job without question and just for the payment.

“Let’s think about that later.” Theseus tried to brush it off and turned to Wen Qing. “Do you know the cure?”

“Coincidently, I know the cure.” Wen Qing said it proudly. “But first, we have to ask Lan Xichen.”

“Why?”

“Because the cure only grows in Cloud Recess, the residence of Gusu Lan Clan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Since I'm thinking that western and eastern have different magic just like they have different cultures too, I have them having different magic and culture and thus the China's Wizarding World is the Cultivation World with clans spreading across the mainland with their own style of magic from their respected clans. Since Meng Yao is canonically smart, I believe he can master other language beside mandarin/cantonese while the rest could only speak little (like Lan Xichen for example). I have impression that Wen Qing already mastered english during her time in Qinshan Wen Clan and also, many medical books and medical journals are in english too (this is my assumption based on the fact that most of my psychology books are english despite it's not my primary language in my country)
> 
> Visit my [Tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) to just hang out with the memes and other things I shared :D comments and prompts are welcomed too~ :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are wondering, I kinda aged up Leta, so she could be in Hogwarts with Theseus or else I think she could end up differently without someone to comfort her from the bullying. You can say Theseus took up Newt's role during their time in Hogwarts, plus it's a nice love built-up as well between them. Since Newt is a Squib, he never meets Leta until Theseus introduced them together.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at [my tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
